Lightning Bolt Prophecy
by KMK25
Summary: Lily always goes to James when there's a thunderstorm, why? and what about a prophecy? slightly AU, L and J are friends
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story's been in my head for a while and I sort of have an idea of where I want it to go. It's slightly AU, but please read and review, I'd like to know what you all think. I should be updating my other stories soon, my school's almost over and I'm done with the SAT's!

Kristin

Chapter one:

The night was dark the pitch-blackness of the sky seemed ominous. The street was quiet; no one was out tonight. The sky threatened to spill raindrops upon anyone who dared walk under it. A flash of lightning pierced through the sky, and in that flash of light, the tall figure of a man was seen. His head was bent; his cloak pulled over his head. He was hurrying towards the Hogshead, a pub in the town of Hogsmede. The man opened the door, hearing a bell jingle as he did so, and hurried inside.

The tall man unfastened his cloak and turned towards the bar tender with a warm smile.

"Aberforth, It's been a long time, hasn't it." The man said with a smile.

"Aye, Albus, it has indeed." The bartender answered. The two men looked similar, both being tall and wiry, but Albus Dumbeldore had long white hair and a long white beard while Aberforth Dumbeldore's hair was short and graying, and only had a hint of a beard on his chin.

"I heard about the goat conspiracy, what _did_ happen?" Albus asked pleasantly.

"Oh, that, the press shouldn't have gotten their panties in such a twist over that, the goat was already dead, I just wanted the bezore."

"Quite understandable" Albus replied with a nod.

The two brothers continued their chatter, suddenly, a large lightning bolt illuminated the sky and a loud screech was heard throughout the pub.

Sitting in the corner of the room sat an old woman with glasses that illuminated her eyes, suddenly, she began to speak in a deep, husky voice.

"_This is the year, the year two childhood friends destined to be together, will arrive at Hogwarts. They will come to hate each other in time, but childhood traditions will forever live on, when the sky is illuminated by the treacherous storm, the two will unite, and when they do, the most amazing power will come to life."_

The entire pub remained quiet for another second, but soon everyone else in the pub went back to what they were doing, everyone but Albus Dumbeldore.

"Aberforth, what do you make of that prediction we just heard?" Albus asked his brother.

"Prediction? I don't know Albus, we get a lot of weirdo's in here, I don't think she was predicting anything, sometimes the people yell things out… I wouldn't worry about it." Aberforth said nonchalantly.

"Yes, yes I suppose you're right." Albus said quietly, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that this prediction, this _prophecy_ might be important.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The night was dark; the sky seemed to be sobbing. Every so often the sky would be illuminated by a streak of lightning, always followed by a bone-crushing clap of thunder that would send any ten-year-olds into a panic. Lily Evans and James Potter were no exception. The two were hiding under the blankets on James' bed, clutching each other, scared half to death.

Lily and James had known each other their entire lives. They'd grown up next door to each other, and had become the best of friends immediately. Their families were great friends; David and Anna Potter were like second parents to Lily, as were Jen and Michael Evans to James.

The night of the storm, their parents had gone out to dinner together. Lily and James had begged to be allowed to stay home alone, they were after all "double digits" now. Lily'ssister, Petunia, had been an obvious choice for a baby sitter, being twelve and more responsible, but she was at a friends slumber party. The Potter's and Evan's hadn't been able to find another sitter; thus Lily and James got to stay home alone.

"I hate storms." Lily muttered as she snuggled closer to James. They were sitting under the covers of his bed, each holding a flashlight, pretending they were camping.

"I know I do too." James said as he hugged his best friend.

"James, will you tell me about the magical school you're going to this year?" Lily asked as she pushed her wavy red hair out of her teary emerald eyes. The Potters had told Lily about Hogwarts years ago, and Lily never seemed to tire of hearing about dragons and flying broomsticks.

"There isn't much to tell Lily! I've never been there before. James said as he ran his hands through his raven colored, messy hair. His hazel eyes scanned her tear stricken face and quickly added, But my parents said that I'm going to learn magic, and I can learn to fly, I might even get onto the quidditch team! That's the sport that wizards and witches play on broomsticks, and the best part is my dad said that he'd give me his invisibility cloak at the beginning of the year! But I can't tell mom 'cause she doesn't want me to have it." James beamed.

"Jamie it's going to be so strange without you here! I'm going to miss you!" And Lily started to cry again; a few tears trickled down her cheeks and landed on James' hand.

"Don't worry Lils! I'll write you everyday and tell you everything that happens at school."

The two sat there, both crying, James and Lily both wishing that Lily were a witch. They thought this at the exact same time, and at just that moment, a huge bolt of lightning struck a mere five feet from the Potters house. Both kids shrieked, but when they quieted, the raging storm outside seemed to break, and all that was left was a soft trickle of raindrops falling against the pavement.

The Next day, Lily awoke to an owl tapping at James' window. She went over to let it in and saw that the letter was addressed to her.

"James!" She shrieked, waking the poor boy with a start.

"Whazzamatta? Where's the fire?" James asked, looking around frantically.

"I'm going to Hogwarts too!"

Six Years Later:

Lily Evans woke with a start. She'd had this dream numerous times, and always when it was storming outside. Lily pulled her long, red hair into a messy bun and hopped out of bed. She always had trouble sleeping during storms, so she went to find the one person who could comfort her, James Potter.

Lily walked quietly towards the boys' dormitories and tiptoed up the stairs, mentally thanking Merlin that girls weren't chucked down the boys' staircases.

"James" She whispered when she entered the sixth year, Gryffindor boys, messy dormitory.

Not hearing a reply, she walked towards the bed she knew to be James' and drew back the hangings. Lily shook him slightly, trying to wake him from his slumber.

"Five more minutes Remus, please?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"James, it's Lily, wake up." She giggled.

His eye's shot open, and said, "Lily? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep… can I get in?" Lily asked, gesturing towards James' bed. James nodded and moved over, making room for her. Lily climbed into bed with him and rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel his chest rise and fall, and hear the beat of his heart. She felt so safe with James' strong form next to her, holding her.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Lily said quietly.

"Oh, no problem, of all my night time visitors, you're by far my favorite." James said with a smirk.

"Thanks." Lily with a giggle.

"Are you going to be okay now?" James asked sweetly. He wasn't surprised that Lily was in his bed, she always sought him out whenever there was a storm, he had even expected it a little when Remus had told him that there were to be thunderstorms all throughout the night.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I always come to you when there's a storm." Lily said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. I like having your company." James said with a laugh.

"Do you remember in first year when McGonagal found us in bed together?" Lily asked with a grin.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so angry!" James added, a smile stretching across his face.

"I know. She was ready to expel us!"

"Yeah, I think she would have too if Dumbeldore hadn't intervened." James said thoughtfully.

"It's funny though, she doesn't really care anymore…" Lily said.

"I know, every storm you're here. I guess she just got tired of telling us off, it's not like we're doing any harm."

"Exactly" Lily replied.

"Oh man! Do you remember the time when Megan McMillan wanted to surprise me with breakfast in bed and found us in bed together?" James asked with a laugh as he remembered the expression on his ex-girlfriend's face when he found James and Lily curled up together in James' bed.

"Oh man that was priceless!" Lily said while laughing. "You know, I do feel bad about that relationship ending for you." Lily said seriously.

"Oh, whatever, it wasn't like it would work out anyway, she was way too clingy." James replied.

"Yeah, well I still feel bad." Lily responded.

" Well don't. I'm going to back to sleep. Night." James said, kissing Lily on the forehead.

"Night." She responded as she snuggled closer to James.

The two fell asleep, and were awoken the next morning by Sirius' catcalls

A/N: So, did you like it? Please Read and Review and then I'll update!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Summer!

"James! Hurry up! Your parents are over there with mine and they're waving like lunatics, hurry up before I die of embarrassment!" Lily said, her face starting to turn a reddish tint.

"Just a sec Lils" James said, continuing his conversation with a cute blonde fifth year, clearly not fazed by his parents embarrassing antics.

"Ugh!" Lily said with a huff. She then proceeded to take James' hand and pull him towards his parents. She continued pulling until she felt James move slightly, and then, she watched as he tripped over his trunk, and pulled her down with him.

Everyone on the platform saw their "graceful" performance, and nearly everyone was laughing. It wouldn't have been so bad, except that at that moment Sirius Black, James' best friend, decided to walk over to the graceful duo, and pour water from a bottle he was holding, on to them.

Now this act did not bode well with Lily, she and Sirius didn't get along that well under normal circumstances, but this just pushed her over the edge.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Lily roared at the top of her lungs. She jumped up from her fallen state and ran after Sirius. The whole situation wouldn't have been so bad if Lily hadn't been wearing a white shirt, but she was, and it was now see through, everyone at Kings Cross Station could see her pink polka dotted bra, and this made Lily see red. She probably would have caught up with Sirius and castrated him if James hadn't grabbed her and carried her kicking and screaming over to their parents.

"Well hello there silly Lily!" Lily's dad said with a chuckle.

"James! Put me down put me down! Lily yelled, banging her fists on James' back.

"I'm working on it Lil's! If you'd just stop squirming you'd be on the ground!" James said with amusement.

"Thank you!" Lily said with a huff. "Hi mom, hey dad." She said, hugging her parents.

James hugged his parents as well, and the two families left the train station. When they were all piled into the car, Mr. Potter said with a laugh,

"Well it seems you two made quite the scene"

"It was all Lily's fault!" James said, mock accusingly.

"Well if you just came with me like I wanted you to we could've skipped the whole fiasco!" Lily retorted.

"You're just jealous that I was talking to Kim Shaws instead of you!" James shot back

"That's her name? Well her boobs are bigger than her head!" Lily said, her voice getting louder

"So? What's wrong with that?" James asked loudly

"Nothing, if you like a pea brain!" Lily retorted

"Alright, Alright! Stop it, both of you! Why don't we blame it on Sirius?" Lily's mom suggested with a chuckle.

"Yeah, alright" James and Lily said together. It was their joke to blame everything on Sirius whether or not he was at fault.

"So do you kids have a lot of homework this summer?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Nope none at all." James said with a smirk.

"You are such a liar James! We have a transfiguration essay, two potions essays, a charms essay, a Defense against the dark arts practical, and we have to plot the summer stars for the last week of July." Lily responded enthusiastically.

"Lillleyyy!" James whined. "Why did you have to tell them about our homework? Now they'll be on our cases to do it this week!"

"Really James, do you think we would have believed that you had absolutely no homework? What do you takes us for; fools?" James' mom asked.

"Yep" James said under his breath. Lily rolled her eyes.

When they finally arrived home, they set the table and brought out food for their annual picnic. Normally Petunia would've joined them, but she'd moved out of the Evans' house and into her boyfriend Vernon Dursley's flat in London.

The week that Lily and James came home seemed to never end at least it seemed that way for James. His mother was constantly nagging him to do his homework, and it didn't help that Lily came over multiple times during the day to ask Mrs. Potter questions about different potions. Anna Potter graduated number one in her class in potions, and had been a potions researcher for different medical cures before she had James.

"James! Enough is enough! Go up to your room right now and start your essays! Lily, dear, would you go up with him and make sure he actually does it?" Anna asked Lily one rainy afternoon. James had been sitting around the kitchen, eating everything he could find, sulking because it was pouring and he couldn't play quidditch, not that he had anyone to play quidditch with; Sirius wasn't staying with them this summer because he had bought a flat of his own. James had tried to convince his parents to let him stay with Sirius, but they had flat out refused, saying that James was immature, Sirius was immature, and together they were the most idiotic, insensible duo to ever walk the planet. That was a blow to James' ego.

"Sure Anna." Lily responded. "Come on sulky, let's go write those essays." Lily took James by the hand and half dragged him up the stairs.

Surprisingly, James was very diligent and hard working once he was forced to be that way. In school most things came naturally to him and everything that didn't, he considered unimportant.

The two had been working in compatible silence for a good hour and a half before James started snickering.

"What's so funny Potter?" Lily asked, slightly annoyed that James had taken her out of her "homework zone".

"Oh nothing, just something I was thinking about." James said, starting to chuckle again.

"Well now you have to tell me!" Lily said with a hint of a whine to her voice.

"No really, it's nothing." James said, his gaze turning back towards his potions book.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun unless you are a part of one." Lily said in a sing song voice.

"Lily! It's really nothing, it was stupid okay?" James said loudly.

"James! We're best friends, just tell me already!" Lily said even louder than James did.

"Fine, I was thinking that if you were my homework, I'd be doing you!" James then burst into fits of laughter. Lily raised an eyebrow at him but then started to laugh.

"That's actually pretty funny."

"Yeah it is." James replied

"How much have you done?" Lily asked.

"I've still got the second potions essay left and the astronomy homework, but we can't do that for two weeks anyway, Thank Merlin!" James said with a laugh.

"That's not too bad. Okay, here I'll help you finish your potions essay and then maybe we can go to the brook, it's always fun in the rain." Lily said with a smile.

"Yes! Something to look forward to!" James gave a triumphant yelp.

"Slow down there cowboy, you've still got a foot long essay to write." Lily replied.

It took James 35 minutes to write his potion's essay with Lily's help, and Lily helped him a lot.

"All done!" James said proudly. Now can we go to the brook? Please?" He added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, I'm gonna run home and get my bathing suit, I'll meet you outside in five okay?"

"Yep."

Five minutes later, James and Lily met outside. It was still pouring so neither bothered to bring towels or extra clothes. James was clad only in a Hawaiian style bathing suit, and Lily was wearing a dark green bikini. The two ran towards the brook, which was located about a hundred feet from James' house. When they were little they used to play in the brook everyday, searching for fish.

"Hey James! Crayfish ahhh!" Lily said with a laugh as she splashed around in the brook.

"Remember when we used to pretend the crayfish were sharks?" James asked, laughing as he splashed Lily.

"How could I forget that?" Lily asked, still laughing.

The rain already soaked through the two, but they continued to splash each other relentlessly. They would have stayed at the brook getting soaked for hours, but there was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning.

"We've got to get back to the house!" James yelled, taking Lily by the hand and pulling her towards his house.

"Man, I hate thunderstorms!" Lily said as she and James ran towards the shelter of his house.

"Yeah I figured that." James said with a smirk.

"Uh huh, oh and if this storm doesn't give out before I go to sleep, you're going to have to make room." Lily said with a laugh as they reached the Potter's door and stepped inside.

"Yeah? Well mum said that the weather is supposed to stay bad. Hey, mom! Lily's sleeping over tonight." James told his mom as the two soaking teenagers entered the kitchen.

"Oh right, there's a thunderstorm" Anna said. "Go get dry you two! I'll call the Evans and let them know Lily's staying here. Lily, you know where the towels are you can borrow some of James' clothes, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes, shoe!" Anna said to Lily and James. The two teenagers ran up the stairs and into separate bathrooms. Fifteen minutes later, Lily came downstairs wearing one of James' t-shirts and a pair of James' boxers. They were actually both old articles of clothing, ones that were considered Lily's because she used them whenever she was sleeping at the Potter's house.

"Alright, dinner." Anna called.

Lily entered the kitchen and saw James already sitting. She took a seat across from him, and a few seconds later David Potter sat at the head of the table. Anna followed moments later, sitting on the opposite side of David.

"Well, dig in!" Anna said as she spooned some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

After dinner, Lily and James played wizards chess and James won, he always won. Lily was starting to wonder why she even bothered playing the ruddy game with him if she never even had a chance at winning.

"Man it's getting late." James said glancing at his watch. The time read 11:45 PM, and when James pushed a button on the side, the watch lit up and said in a monotone, "The time is 11:45, you should be in bed".

"Well, what the watch says goes." Lily said with a shrug.

"Hmm. Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride." James said with a smile. Lily grinned and climbed on James' back, squealing in delight. Their dads used to give them piggyback rides to bed, but they'd both stopped when Lily and James had been accepted to Hogwarts. He carried her up the stairs and dropped her unceremoniously on his bed.

"Ugh you're heavy!" James said with a laugh.

"Well you were the one who offered to give me a piggy back ride." Lily said, slightly offended.

"I was just kidding, you're light as a feather, actually lighter than a feather, if you were any lighter you'd just float off the ground and into the sky never to be seen again…" James trailed off.

Lily grinned. "First you insult me and then you tell me I'm going to drift away? Geeze this hasn't been a good night for me has it?" She finished with a chuckle.

"Nah, I guess not. I suppose it's let's abuse Lily day." James said with a smirk.

"Well next time tell me so I can stay home, kay?" Lily told James.

"Will do. Alright let's go to sleep!" James pulled back the blankets on his bed and climbed under the covers. Lily followed suit and rested her head on James' chest.

"Night Lils." James whispered and kissed her on the head.

"Night Jimbo." Lily said with a smile as her eyes fluttered closed.

----------------------------------------Two weeks later---------------------------------

"James, you do realize it's July 30th and we haven't done our star charts yet…" Lily said nervously.

"Oh crap!" James replied, bringing his hand to his forehead. The two had become absorbed in the summer fun surrounding them and had completely forgotten about their astronomy assignment. As long as they went out tonight it would be fine, they could BS the other few nights and Professor Sinistra wouldn't have a clue, it wasn't like she'd actually look at their charts anyway…

"Yeah. Well we've got to do the charts but where can we go that's up high, I mean we don't have an astronomy tower." Lily said, biting her lips as she tried to think of someplace for them to go.

"We might not have an astronomy tower, but we do have a tree house…" James face lit up and he smirked.

"Oh that's a great idea! And it'll be even nicer than the astronomy tower." Lily said gleefully, and James snickered.

"What's so funny? And please just tell me this time it's so immature when you just snicker like a little kid!" Lily complained.

"Astronomy tower! That's what's funny!" James replied, still laughing.

"Care to share why?" Lily asked, narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

"Because that's where couples go to hook up!" James responded still laughing.

"What! No they don't and even if they did it's not that funny." Lily responded, rolling her eyes at James.

"Yes they do, at least Sirius does, and it is funny, if it wasn't funny then I wouldn't be laughing." James answered.

Lily shook her head. "You know, I don't think I'll ever understand your humor Potter… oh well."

The rest of the day was spent collecting everything they'd need for their star charts. They decided they'd camp out in the tree house for the night. At eight thirty the two walked over to the tree house each carrying a sleeping bag, pillow, star chart, water, and snacks.

After they climbed to the top of the tree house, James said, "It's a lot smaller than I remember it…"

"Yeah, well that's because we're bigger now." Lily responded playfully.

"Err… Lily, I think we're going to have a problem…" James said apprehensively.

"What, is it going to rain?" Lily asked worriedly.

"No, it's just that I'm not going to fit… I'm too long!" James responded. He was right, the floor was a little less than six feet by six feet and James was exactly six foot.

"Oh," Lily said, releasing a sigh of relief, "well you can sleep on the diagonal then you'll fit." She said practically.

"But what about you?" James asked.

"I'll curl up next to you, I'm not that big, don't worry about me." Lily said with a smile.

The two set up their sleeping bags and laid on their backs staring at the stars, holding their star charts.

"Look there's Sirius!" James said with excitement.

"Where? I'm gonna kill that kid!" Lily said, sitting up abruptly.

"The star dimwit, not the person." James said, rolling his eyes as he watched Lily relax.

"Oh, well that's okay then…" she said with a grin.

The two continued filling in their star charts until they were completely finished.

"Thank goodness we're done, hopefully Professor Sinistra won't notice that we BSed most of it…" Lily said with a giggle.

"Yeah well whatever it's a stupid class anyway I mean who needs the stars right?" James said.

"Well I happen to like astronomy." Lily said defending the class.

"Yeah, well you like all your classes." James said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I do don't I?"

They continued to talk until Lily spotted a shooting star.

"Ooh! James look! It's a shooting star I've never seen one before."

"Yeah wow! You know what they say about shooting stars?"

"Nope, what do they say?" Lily asked.

"That you've got to kiss someone right after you see one so that you'll have good luck for a year."

"I could use the luck." Lily said with a grin.

"Me too." James responded.

"Well you know the only practical thing for us to do would be to kiss." Lily responded.

James' head moved closer to hers, and his hands held her face, softly, his lips connected with hers and moved softly over them, releasing her lips quickly.

He had felt an electric shock go through him, something he hadn't ever felt before, and he'd kissed quite a few girls. Lily was having similar thoughts, it hadn't been the same as any of her other kisses, and it was different than all the kisses James had ever given her, and there had been a few. When they were little, they would play "married" and Lily would put on a white sundress, and James would put on a top hat and they'd get Petunia to marry them. They'd kiss in this game, but they hadn't played that game since they were ten.

"Well I guess we'll have good luck from now on." Lily said breaking the silence, unfortunately, she couldn't draw her eyes away from James' mouth. It entranced her, and she wanted to feel his soft feathery lips on hers again, even though she knew she shouldn't feel that way about her best friend.

James cleared his throat, "Yeah, we'll have loads of luck."

Lily stared at his lips for a moment longer before deciding to do something that could either make or break her friendship with James. She kissed him. It wasn't a soft peck like he'd given her, but a passion filled kiss, and James was taken by surprise, but moments later, he joined her, his tongue stroking her lips, asking for entrance. She granted it, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth, and hers doing the same to him. James rolled them over so that he was on top of Lily, his hands on her hips, hers in his hair. When they finally broke away, they were both panting hard. Neither said anything, but they both knew that they'd talk about it in the morning. It was time to sleep.

They woke with the sun the next morning, both exhausted and uncomfortable from sleeping in a tree house. They didn't say anything to each other as they walked back to their houses, Each tried to say something a few times on the way back, but always stopped themselves.

They bid each other goodbye awkwardly and went to their separate houses. That day, they didn't have a chance to talk about what happened, if they had really tried, they probably could have made time, but both were avoiding each other. That day, James' parents decided that James could stay at Sirius' flat for the rest of the summer because Remus would be there to make sure that Sirius and James didn't do anything stupid. The next day, Lily was invited to her friend Kate's house for the remainder of the summer. Lily and James didn't see each other again until September first on the Hogwarts Express.

A/N: Well what did you think? I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and tell me if you want me to respond to your reviews, I only can if they're signed but tell me if you want me to. Someone asked about McGonagal being their teacher, well she'd be about 40 when the marauders and Lily are in school because (I read this online some where) she's 70 something, and the marauder era people are in their late thirties.

Okay please read and review! I love knowing what you think and constructive criticism is always welcome

Kristin


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, they really make my day. Tomorrow is my last final and then I am officially a senior! Please read and review this chapter and tell me what you think/like/dislike!

Thanks,

Kristin

Disclaimer: I don't think I put this in my other chapters oops. This applies to the entire story, nothing belongs to me I'm just playing with this magnificent world JK Rowling has set up for me. It's like I'm the puppeteer but I'm using her puppets…

Chapter 3: Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

"I wanted to thank you again, Mrs. Johnson, for letting me stay at your house." Lily said to her friend Kate's mother.

"It was a pleasure Lily. You girls better get on the train!" She said as she hugged her daughter.

"Bye mum. Come on Lily, let's go get a compartment with Leah and Sammy." Kate said as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

The two girls walked onto the train and immediately found two of their dorm mates, Leah Sanders and Sammy Koch. Leah was a tall girl, about 5'8" with short black hair and piercing blue eyes; Sammy on the other hand was barely 5 feet with long brown hair and brown eyes.

The girls hugged and immediately began to chatter about their summers.

"Guys, I've got a problem." Lily started.

"What's wrong Lils?" Leah asked with concern.

"Well I sort of kissed James over the summer…" Lily started.

She told the girls the entire story, and said,

"And now it's totally awkward between us because we never talked about it! To make everything worse we're going to be working together a lot this year because we're head boy and girl! Shit! That reminds me I've got to get to the prefect meeting… I'll be back soon!" Lily said as she dashed out of the room.

"Padfoot, you've got to get out of the prefects compartment, Lily is not going to be happy when she sees you here." James told his best friend.

"Yes well, I know that things are awkward between you two so I thought I'd break the ice with my charming err charms!" Sirius said brightly.

"Hmm, I actually think you'd make it worse." James said as he ushered his best friend out of the prefects' compartment.

James sat nervously for about five minutes waiting for Lily to arrive. He had no idea what he was going to say to her, would they ignore the kiss they shared? But how could they! He'd felt so much from that one simple gesture… but what if Lily didn't feel the same way. James thought to himself.

"Err Hi…" Lily said when she walked into the prefects compartment.

"Hey…" James said, not able to look Lily in the eyes.

After a moment of neither of them looking at each other nor speaking, Lily said, "The prefects should be here soon…"

"Yeah." James agreed.

And then the two stopped talking all together, it was far too awkward. It was weird that they couldn't talk like they used to. Before, they couldn't shut up around each other talking about anything and everything, but now, they were dancing around each other. Luckily for them, the prefects entered the compartment and Lily and James began explaining the duties that the prefects were to perform.

When the meeting was over, Lily and James walked out of the room silently and in opposite directions.

When Lily got back to her friend's compartment, Sammy asked,

"So how was it?"

"That has got to be the most awkward experience of my life!" Lily burst out, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Kate said soothingly as she rested a hand on Lily's back.

"Yes it was!" James and I couldn't even have a conversation! I mean we've always been able to talk and it's all my fault! If I could've controlled myself and not kissed him we'd be fine!" Lily sniffled.

"Lils, just talk to him about it, I'm sure he's just as upset as you are, and you'll feel better." Leah added.

"I can't just talk to him though! I'm too afraid!" Lily admitted to her friends.

"Afraid of what? It's James, your best friend! You've known him your entire life and I'm not going to sit back and watch you ruin a perfectly good friendship because you were too scared! Jesus Lily, are you a Gryffindor or not?" Sammy barked. For a girl who only stood at 5 feet, Sammy could be intimidating.

"Well I'm not feeling very brave right now." Lily muttered.

"Just give it time Lils, everything will work out." Kate soothed.

"And it was so awkward, I mean it was so uncomfortable in that room!" James said as he finished telling the marauders about his situation with Lily.

"Well Prongs, there's only one thing to do." Sirius said with ease.

"And that is?" James asked.

"Go snog another girl." Sirius replied.

"Sirius! That's your cure for everything." Remus said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah? Well it works!" Sirius replied.

"As nice as snogging another girl sounds, I don't think that's going to help." James said sadly, putting his head in his hands in a defeated manner.

"Well why don't you try talking to her?" Peter asked.

"That's what I was going to say." Remus told James.

"But I _can't_ talk to her!" James exclaimed in frustration.

"Well then write her a letter." Sirius said.

"Yeah because that's personal." Peter muttered.

"I don't want to think about Lily right now. How about a game of exploding snap?" James asked his friends. The remainder of the train ride was spent playing games and eating candy.

The train finally pulled into Hogsmede and everyone exited it. Lily and her friends were going to find a compartment when Hagrid's voice boomed, "Lily yer need ter ride in the carriage with the head boy!"

"Oh right! Thanks Hagrid." she said with a smile. Deep down, her insides were twisting into tighter and tighter knots.

"Well I'd better go get into my carriage… bye guys." Lily said miserably to her friends as she walked over to where James was standing, having just said good bye to the marauders.

The two silently stepped into the carriage, neither speaking, nor looking the other in the eye.

James coughed, Lily cleared her throat, but other than that, the ride to the castle was silent.

After all of the new first years were sorted, and everyone had been fed and watered, Dumbeldore stood to make his start of the year speech.

Lily wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, her mind too focused on her situation with James, and James, well, he was watching Sirius try to balance a spoon on his noise. Sirius was failing miserably.

"I'd like the new head boy and girl, James Potter and Lily Evans to stand up please." Dumbeldore requested. Lily and James were both startled but stood up immediately.

"Well that's all I have to say, follow the prefects to your common rooms, they know the passwords, Lily, James, I'd like a word." Dumbeldore said.

Everyone was getting up from the Great Hall and going to their dorms, so it took Lily and James a few minutes to maneuver their way over to Dumbeldore.

"Hello professor." Lily said sweetly.

"Hey Professor." Said James.

"I'd like a quick word, we can talk as I show you to your new dormitory." Dumbeldore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

As the walked, Dumbeldore said, "I was hoping to hold a Halloween Ball this year, and I wanted you two to plan it, the prefects can help decorate of course, but I would rather not have anyone know about it right away, it would be a nice surprise. Ah, here we are!" Dumbeldore said as they reached a portrait of a nun and a monk playing cards. "The password is 'awkward' but feel free to change it." Dumbeldore said with a smile.

He walked through the portrait hole and into their common room. It was smaller than Gryffindor's but had a small kitchenette in one corner.

"I believe that these quarters will make it easy for Miss Evans to sleep in your bed at night Mr. Potter." Dumbeldore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Lily turned red and James began to splutter utter nonsense. Dumbeldore only smiled and said, "I'll leave you to it. Good night!" and he turned on his heel and walked out of the common room leaving Lily and James alone.

"Well, I'm off to bed." James said, and he almost galloped up the stairs to his bedroom.

Lily followed into her own room. She sighed. This was going to be a long year if she and James couldn't even look at each other without getting flustered.

The next day the sky was grey and looked ready to down pour at any moment. When Lily noticed this, she sighed in defeat. She wouldn't be getting any sleep, not with how things were between her and James at the moment…

"What's wrong Lils?" Kate asked as she sat down next to Lily in the Great Hall.

"It's going to rain." Lily muttered

"Well it's not the end of the world, plants need rain to grow and we need rain to give us water to drink and if it didn't rain our entire ecosystem would be thrown off!" Leah said from across the table.

"Shut up." Lily said grumpily, putting her face in her hands and resting them on the table.

"Hey Lilykins what's up?" Sirius said as he sauntered over to Lily. Lily groaned to herself. She was not in the mood to talk to Sirius.

"Piss off Black." She muttered, not bothering to look up.

"Ooh, is your little lovers spat with James getting you down?" Sirius asked, purposely provoking Lily.

"SIRIUS! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Lily finally yelled, looking up and glaring at him.

"Oh I see, womanly troubles." Sirius said in a sing-song voice.

"Black, I am in no mood for your childish behavior, as head girl I have the privilege of giving you detention and you are about three centimeter's away from getting a detention! Now leave me the fuck alone!" Lily said in a sinister voice, her eyes narrowed.

"Geeze Evans, you really can't take a joke! Lighten up." Sirius said as he walked to the other side of the table where James, Remus, and Peter were sitting. James looked miserable and was banging his head against the table the entire time Sirius was talking to Lily.

"He's just going to make it worse isn't he!" James said urgently to Remus as they watched him interrogate Lily.

"Well then you should go over there and stop him." Remus said as he spooned some cereal into his mouth.

"No it's too weird, I can't go over there." James said and resumed hitting his head on the table.

When Sirius returned, he said, "Well it looks like Lily is in just as much pain as you are. If you two weren't so damn stubborn then you could be the perfect little duo again. Personally, I like you better all angsty and woe is me, but I know you'd be happier being happy-go-lucky." Sirius said as he took a huge bite of toast.

"Sirius, just shut up okay?" James said as he rubbed his temples.

"Fine Mr. Head boy." Sirius muttered and served himself some eggs.

That night, Lily sat awake in bed listening to the raging storm outside. She couldn't sleep; not without James, but of course she couldn't go to him. Lily took to pacing around her bedroom, clutching a stuffed bunny rabbit that had once been James. She'd even put on a shirt he'd left at her house in hopes that his smell would help her sleep but she wasn't that lucky.

That night Lily didn't sleep a wink, and it showed the next day in all of her classes. By her third class of the day, Lily was dozing off, something she never did, and something she shouldn't do because she was head girl.

"Ms. Evans!" McGonagall's voice barked sharply.

Lily's eyes fluttered open and looked around her. She was in the transfiguration classroom.

"Sorry professor, I had trouble sleeping last night." Lily muttered. McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Don't let it happen again." McGonagal said sharply as she resumed her lesson.

Lily had to struggle to stay awake in all of her other classes, but she managed it. By 11:00 she was ready to collapse, but Merlin was against her. At that precise moment a thunderstorm decided to start up again. Lily hoped that she'd be too tired to think about the thunderstorm but as soon as her head touched the pillow a large clap of thunder followed by a blinding flash of lightning sent Lily screaming shrilly. She jumped out of bed and ran into James' room, and jumped into his bed with him in it.

He woke with a start.

"Lily?" He asked groggily.

"James! Let's just forget about everything okay? It was stupid, please can everything just go back to the way it was?" Lily said as she stared sobbing. "Please James! This has been the worst week of my life I've missed you so much." Lily cried harder.

"Shh. It's ok, we can go back to how we were. Shh don't worry Lils everything's fine, I missed you too." James confided.

James' words soothed Lily, and within seconds she was fast asleep, her head lying on James' chest.

James was glad to have his best friend back, but at the same time he was upset that she wanted everything to go back to the way it was before their kiss. He had felt something really powerful when he kissed her, and he wanted to feel it again. It took that one kiss to let James know that he had feelings for Lily, but he'd settle for being her friend, it was better than not having her at all.

A/N: Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed they make me want to write! Oh and I would've had this chapter up for you on Friday but woulnd't let me and then I went to Vermont for the weekend, but it's here now!

Kristin

Please read and review!

Chapter 4: Ball Plans

The next morning Lily and James walked down to breakfast together laughing, their arms linked. Everyone stared at them as they walked into the Great Hall. It was public information that James and Lily had been in a fight, and it seemed that the news saying they were friends again was traveling fast.

Most people were happy that the two were friends again, it threw the whole Hogwarts ecosystem off when two such prominent people in the population were fighting. One person, however, was not happy about this turn of events. Her name was Jenny Harrison and she was a sixth year Ravenclaw, with strawberry blonder hair and light blue eyes. It was known around the school that Jenny liked James and had for almost two years but never made a move on him because it seemed that he and Lily was an inevitable couple. For one fleeting moment, when James and Lily were fighting, she believed that she had a chance with him.

Jenny stared at the duo as they sat down with their friends. She watched as Sirius grabbed a piece of bacon off of Leah's plate, and watched as Leah slapped his hand away. If anything, Jenny was an observer, and for the first time she saw something different in James. Normally when he was around Lily he would act like she was one of the guys, but now, after whatever happened between them, he was treating her differently. It seemed that he was more reserved and careful around her, a sure sign that his platonic feelings towards her had changed to those of romance. On the other hand, Lily wasn't acting any differently towards James.

Jenny sighed. Why couldn't James see that Lily just wasn't interested in him that way? Why couldn't he open his eyes and realize that there were so many other girls pining after him (namely her), why did he only see Lily?

Jenny turned back to her eggs and continued eating in a defeated manner.

"Well hello there Head people!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

"Hello there moron." Lily answered with a smile

"Hey Padfoot." James said slipping into the seat next to Sirius and Lily.

"So are you guys okay?" Sammy asked from across the table.

"Yeah we're fine." James said brightly and Lily nodded with a smile.

"Oh good I was tired of hearing about how terrible your life was James." Peter laughed.

"Shut up guys!" James said turning a reddish color.

"Oh don't worry James, Lily's been a terrible mess too." Kate said with a smirk.

"KATE!" Lily whined loudly.

"Guys stop." Remus said soothingly.

"Yeah he's right, all that matters is that they're friends again." Leah cut in.

"What class do we have first?" Lily questioned, feeling happier than she had in almost a month.

"Potions." James responded.

"Oh goody I love Slughorn in the morning." Lily said, beaming.

"That's just because you're his favorite and in his Slug Club." Sirius said mockingly.

"Shut up, you're just jealous that you weren't invited to be in the club." Lily said defensively.

"Pftt! Like I'd want to be in a club called the _slug_ club. Besides, I get invited to all the parties because I'm Mr. Popular." Sirius said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"And he's so modest!" Remus muttered. Lily giggled.

"We should head to class now." Sammy interrupted.

"Yeah, ok." The others agreed.

The day went by quickly and Lily soon found herself doing homework in the Heads common room that evening. She was just putting the finishing touches on her Defense essay when James walked into the room, having been outside trying out players for the Gryffindor quidditch team. He was made captain in his sixth year, and he took the job very seriously. He thought that Dumbeldore made him Head Boy because he proved himself hard working and a good leader as quidditch captain.

"Hey." James said as he took off his quidditch robes and threw them carelessly across the couch.

"Hi." Lily replied, still writing her essay. "How was quidditch?" She asked, still not looking up. It amazed James how Lily was able to do two things at once, and do both of them so well!

"It was fine, I think I know who I want on my team so it's all good."

"Mmm." Lily agreed. When she finished her essay she said, "You know, we should probably start planning the Halloween Ball that Dumbeldore wants us to throw, are you busy now?"

"Nope, not busy, let's do it now." James said with a smile.

"Great." Lily responded, grabbing a blank piece of parchment and a quill.

"Okay so theme…" Lily muttered.

"Well that's easy, Halloween." James said with a smirk.

"Well obviously", Lily said, rolling her eyes, "but is it going to be a costume ball, and do you go with dates or is it more like a dance?" She asked.

"Costumes! Let's do costumes I'm gonna be a cowboy, no Batman, no a PIRATE! Can I be them all?" James asked like a little kid.

"No. Alright costume ball." Lily wrote down. "Now dates or no dates?" She asked, peering over her paper to look at James. He was sprawled out on the floor, his chin resting easily in his hands.

"Dates, it can be a couples costume ball, you've got to match your date." James decided.

"Sounds good. Is that it?" Lily asked.

"I think so, we don't get to decide on food do we?" James asked.

"I don't think so, I mean we can probably request to have pumpkin juice and candy or something but I don't think we're allowed to tamper with the feast…" Lily cut off.

"Damn! And I was hoping that we could have Mexican food." James said sadly.

"You don't even like Mexican food, the last time you had it you burnt your mouth on the salsa and then you had a stomach ache for the rest of the night." Lily said, giving James a strange look.

"Oh… right… well maybe Hogwarts Mexican food will be better?" James said hopefully.

"I don't know why you'd want to eat something that made you sick! I mean I don't like ginger ale because I associate it with being sick, you know? It's what my mom gives me when I'm sick." Lily responded.

"I only think about my stomach." James said with a huge smile. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? Well if you think about your stomach so much then you should only think of nice foods to put in it, and for you Mexican isn't one of them so it will not be served. Besides, I thought we already stated that the feast wasn't to be tampered with!" Lily said loudly.

"Yeah I know! I was just saying, maybe the house elves will make me Mexican food if I ask them nicely, not for Halloween but just sometime…" James trailed off.

"I'm sure they will, but I'll just sit back and laugh when I see you feeling so sick…" Lily said with a warning tone.

"Can we talk about something else now? I think we've discussed me and Mexican food long enough." James said with a chuckle.

"Yeah sure. It's nice having these conversations again, isn't it?" Lily asked pleasantly.

"Yep, it sure is." James responded. "Well, I'm off to bed, it's been a long day. Night!"

"But what about your homework?" Lily asked with disapproval.

"Does it have legs?" James asked in all seriousness.

"Um no?" Lily said looking at James as though he sprouted three heads.

"Well then good, it won't walk away. It'll still be there tomorrow if I should decide to do it then. Good night!" He called.

Lily shook her head and said goodnight back. She then collected her essay and went to bed as well.

The next day Lily and James went to Dumbeldore with their Halloween Ball plans and he told them to start spreading the word about the ball. James had started to ask Dumbeldore about Mexican food, but Lily kicked him in the shins so he stopped talking all together.

Dumbeldore conjured up some posters and Lily and James went to find the prefects to help hang them up.

Lily had just finished hanging her last poster in the Great Hall when a good-looking bloke from Huffelpuff named Ryan Adams came over to where she was.

"A Halloween Ball, spooky!" He said, a mischievous twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

Lily laughed, "Yeah, but it should be fun, it's going to be a costume ball." She told Ryan.

"Cool. So are you going with anyone?" Ryan asked Lily.

"Not at the moment, no." She said, gazing up into his eyes.

"Good, 'cause I was wondering if you'd want to go with me." He said almost shyly through his thick lashes.

"I'd love to!" Lily said with a huge smile.

"Great! So we'll meet in front of the Great Hall at eight O'clock this Friday night?" Ryan asked.

"Sounds perfect." Lily replied, beaming.

"Great. I'll see you later!" Ryan said before placing a kiss on Lily's cheek. As soon as his back turned, she put her hand up to her cheek and sighed. She's never had a crush on Ryan, but he was a really handsome boy and it was so flattering to be asked to the dance by someone as fit as him.

Lily found Kate, Leah, and Sammy and pulled them into the nearest girls bathroom before telling them about Ryan asking her to the ball.

"That's great Lils!" Leah said enthusiastically.

"Yeah it is, he's so hot!" Sammy added.

"Tell me what it feels like to run your hands through his hair." Kate asked. Lily laughed but agreed.

"So do you guys have dates?" Lily asked her friends.

Kate and Sammy looked at Leah who was staying quiet.

"What am I missing?" Lily asked slightly upset that her friends didn't tell her something.

"Leah, are you going to tell her or do we have to force it out of you?" Sammy asked with a sly smile.

"Fine. Sirius asked me to go to the ball during breakfast."

"Black?" Lily questioned.

"How many Sirius' do you know Lils?" Kate asked with a sly grin.

"Well there's Sirius Black, and err the constellation!" Lily retorted.

"You thought I was going to the ball with a constellation?" Leah asked, a teasing tone to her voice.

The girls laughed.

"Oh shut up, the lot of you! I was just shocked that you'd say yes to Sirius, that's all!" Lily said.

"Yeah, well he made it really hard not to say yes to him, I mean he was all gentlemany about it and he kind of caught me off guard. Plus I mean if I'm going to a ball with anyone I'd want it to be a friend who's funny, and Sirius fits that quota perfectly." Leah concluded.

"Well then good for you!" Lily smiled. "Now, what about the two of you?" Lily asked looking at Kate and Sammy.

"I've had my eye on that boy Rob, he's a sixth year Huffelpuff, you know the one with the brown hair and brown eyes…" Kate trailed off.

"You just described every guy in the school, well except for the blondes and red heads." Sammy said with a chuckle.

"Rob Jones?" Lily asked helpfully.

"Yeah." Kate responded.

"Oh, he's cute!" Leah said.

"I know. I think I'm going to ask him, he's really shy, but I know him from muggle studies so at least we know each other." Kate said happily.

"Well good luck. Now Sammy, what about you?" Lily asked.

"I was sort of asked by Snape…" Sammy trailed off. The other three girls made faces and Sammy quickly added, "Don't worry I didn't say yes. But I feel bad for him, I men he's all yucky and weird and stuff so I didn't want to say no, so I was like, oh well I was supposed to go with Remus, but if that changes I'll let you know." Sammy said, and all the girls started to laugh.

"So are you going with Remus?" Leah asked with interest.

"Not yet, but I plan on begging him at lunch, actually we should go to lunch now anyway, and if we leave now, I'll have more time to beg and grovel." Sammy finished.

The four girls walked out of the bathroom together happily. Once they were around the corner, Jenny came out of one of the bathroom stalls.

So James wasn't going with Lily! And it looked like all of James' friends who were girls were taken. Maybe she did have a chance of James taking her to the ball after all! And maybe she'd be able to show him that Lily Evans wasn't the woman for him. With that thought in mind, she walked out of the bathroom and back to her common room.

After lunch, Lily and James walked back to their common room for their free period. Lily had nagged James until he agreed to do some of the homework he hadn't done the night before. The two were sitting quietly working on their essay's when James said,

"Do you want to go to the ball together?" He said it casually, not even looking up from what he was writing.

"Oh, um, I can't James." Lily said, not looking at him. In the past they'd always gone to balls together if neither was dating anyone.

"Oh. Okay just wondering. So who are you going with?" James asked trying to remain, cool.

"Ryan Adams." Lily replied.

"Oh, he's nice. Good at quidditch." James answered.

"Oh, is he? Who knew?" Lily replied with a smile.

James grinned, "well anyone who ever went to a quidditch match would know…" James responded.

"I don't understand the ruddy game, so sue me!" Lily said with a roll of her eyes.

"You know, if people could sue other people for not liking quidditch, that would be awesome!" James said, an odd gleam shining in his eyes. Lily threw a pillow at him.

"That wasn't very nice, and seeing as I'm a very nice person I am going to not throw a pillow back at you. Instead I am going to walk up to my room, turn off the lights and sleep because I am tired." James said as he stood up and began walking up the stairs.

"Night James!" Lily called.

"Night Lils." He responded.

Once he was safely in his room, he let out a sigh. Lily was already going to the ball with someone else. It sucked so much, and now James didn't know whom he'd go with. The only person he really wanted to go with was Lily but that was obviously out of the question, and he'd found out at lunch that Sammy was going with Remus and Leah was going with Sirius, and Kate was after some sixth year. James sighed. He needed to get over whatever it was he felt for Lily because it was driving him mad. It was a stupid little crush and it was hard for him to be around her anymore because everything she did drove him wild.

James flopped back on his bed and fell asleep quickly. He'd ask someone to the dance tomorrow.

Lily went up to her room a little after James left. She felt a little bad about ditching James for Ryan, but it wasn't like she and James were dating or something. Plus Ryan was really cute and she liked him a lot, he seemed like a nice guy and she couldn't wait to dress up and get to know him better.

The next day James woke early and went down to the Great Hall. On his way he ran into Jenny Harrison, a nice, pretty girl.

She smiled and said, "Hey James."

"Hey Jenny." He responded with a smile.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked him.

"I couldn't sleep, what about you?" He asked her.

"I had to finish some homework." She replied. James suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, are you going to the ball with anyone?" He asked her.

"Oh, no not yet, why?" She asked.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." He said.

"Oh, sure! I'd love to." She replied sweetly.

"Great, So we'll meet at eight outside of the Great Hall?" James asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Sounds great." She replied.

"Well bye" James said as he reached the Gryffindor table.

"Bye." Jenny said. She walked over to the Ravenclaw table with a huge grin on her face.

James smiled contently. He had a date, and she was pretty. Maybe getting over Lily wouldn't be so bad after all…

A/N: read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, they really make my day and make me want to write faster. I was a little disappointed because I got fewer reviews for chapter 4 than I did for 3… (hint hint- lol)

Well please read and review

Kristin

Chapter 5:

The week went by quickly, and before they knew it, it was Halloween. The students had been given the afternoon off in order to get ready for the dance, when Sirius heard this he got up and cheered, when Lily heard it, she looked panicked and muttered something about not having enough time to get ready.

At 7:00 that evening, Lily, Leah, Sammy, and Kate were running around the Gryffindor girl's common room trying to finish getting dressed. Lily brought her stuff over to her old dormitory so she could get ready with her friends.

"Have you seen my other shoe?" Kate asked as she held up a light blue kitten heeled shoe.

"It's under your bed." Leah replied as she applied a little mascara to her large blue eyes.

"Thanks." Came Kate's muffled reply from under the bed.

"Does my dress look okay?" Lily asked nervously as she straightened the wrinkles from her dark green halter dress. The dress fell right above her knees, and with her hair in a curly up do, her makeup in place, and dangly earrings, she looked beautiful.

"Oh! You look so pretty!" Sammy said, glancing over at Lily as she put diamond studs into her ears.

"So do you!" Lily responded. Sammy was wearing a dark pink strappy dress that fell in layers from above her knee to her mid calf. Her hair was curled and hung at her shoulders.

"We all look so lovely." Kate said as she admired her light blue dress in the mirror. Golden locks had been teased into a French twist and it completed her outfit.

"Mmm hmm" agreed Leah. She was wearing a black strapless dress that fell to just above her knees. She'd paired a long pearl necklace with it along with pearl studs. She'd parted her short hair on the side and held it back with a bobby pin.

"So once we finish our makeup we'll be ready to go!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is going to be so much fun!" Sammy agreed.

After a little while, the girls went downstairs to the common room where Sammy was meeting Remus and Leah was meeting Sirius. Both Sirius and Remus offered their dates their hands and proceeded to walk down to the great hall. When James saw Lily in her dress and all made up, his heart stopped, or at least he thought it did. She was breathtaking in his eyes, and it made him so mad that he wasn't her date.

"Hey James." Lily said with a smile.

"Hello Lily, can I escort you to your date?" He asked politely.

"That would be lovely." Lily replied.

The two walked down to the Great Hall together, with Kate following behind them, thinking to herself that they looked like an old married couple and that it was unfortunate they weren't going to the ball together.

"We are here my fair lady, I must leave you now for I see my date." James said with a grin.

"Thanks for walking me James." Lily said with a smile, and she went to find Ryan.

At 9:00 the dance floor was packed. Lily didn't think she'd ever seen so many gyrating hips in one place, heck, she was one of the people dancing like that! Ryan had been so sweet to her, so attentive, and he was an awesome dancer, so in all, he was perfect. Lily sighed and moved closer to him, turning her body around so she was facing him. Still moving to the music, she linked her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly on the lips. It didn't take Ryan long to kiss back. The two were tangled on the dance floor, heavily snogging. They weren't the only couple in a lip lock, but they were the only ones whom James noticed. He had been on the dance floor for most of the night dancing with Jenny. She really was nice, and turned out to be a really great date, but he couldn't get his mind off of Lily.

"James, are you okay?" Jenny questioned. She'd seen him looking over towards Lily who was still in a lip lock with Ryan Adams.

"Just peachy." He answered, although his grip on her hips became tighter. Luckily, Lily broke the kiss and the two went to get drinks.

"Good." She said with a smile, as she continued moving her body to the music.

Suddenly, a slow song came on and all of the couples turned to face each other. Jenny's arms linked around James' neck as she pushed her body closer to James'. The two were dancing contently, until James spotted Lily and Ryan again. It seemed that the two were fused by the lips, locked in a heavy snog, and not willing to come up for air anytime soon. James' grip on Jenny tightened as he tried to control his anger.

"James, could you loosen your grip on me, you're starting to hurt me." Jenny asked quietly.

"Oh, sure. Sorry, I didn't realize I was holding you so tightly, sorry." James replied, his gaze never leaving Lily and Ryan. Jenny sighed. She knew that James was looking at Lily.

"I don't understand you." Jenny said simply.

"What do you mean?" James asked, tearing his eyes away from Lily for a nanosecond.

"Nothing, I meant nothing." Jenny snapped.

"Well you obviously meant something by it." James said with irritation, he stopped moving to the music and moved a away from Jenny slightly.

"Fine, but you're not going to want to hear what I have to say." Jenny said with a sigh.

"Just tell me!" James demanded.

"I just don't understand how you can't see what's right in front of you!" Jenny exploded.

"What? I can see what's right in front of me!" James retorted.

"Oh really? Well can you see that there are loads of girls in this school who'd love to go out with you? And can you see what an ass you are by staring at Lily Evans all night? Because you are! She doesn't like you, can't you tell, she's with another guy so just get over it okay? It's not going to happen! She doesn't think of you as anything other than a friend, and it would do you a lot of good to open your eyes and see what you're missing because of her!" With that, Jenny stomped away and into the nearest girl's bathroom. It seemed that the two had made quite the scene, there were many people staring at them. James rumpled his hair in defeat and went to sit down at a table.

Was Jenny right? Was he stupid to think that Lily might ever return his feelings? And was he really _that _obvious about the way he felt? And suddenly, James got mad. He got mad at himself, and at Lily. He was mad at himself for falling for Lily in the first place, but he was mad at Lily for kissing him in the tree house. He was mad at her for not trying to work things out with him, mad at her for not going to the ball with him, and mad at her for not seeing him in a romantic way. James sighed and put his face in his hands. What he needed right now was an alcoholic beverage but he had a feeling McGonagal was watching him intently, so that was out of the question. He looked around and saw Sirius in the far corner dancing with Leah. They looked like they were having a great time as did Remus and Sammy. James sighed again.

"Hey." Came a familiar female voice. He looked up into the greenest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hey." He grunted grudgingly.

"I saw your fight with Jenny before, want to talk about it?" She asked as she took a seat next to him.

"No." James said avoiding her gaze.

"What's the matter with you, why are you being such an ass?" Lily asked, annoyed.

"Having fun being Ryan's slut?" James shot back, glaring daggers in Lily's direction.

Lily looked shocked. "You did not just call me a slut James Potter, I am _anything_ but that!"

"You know what? I'm tired of this Lily! I'm tired of you denying everything okay? Maybe you're not a slut, but you sure were acting like one on the dance floor." James shot back.

"Everyone was hooking up on the dance floor, you make it seem like I was the only one! What's the real problem James?" Lily asked him loudly.

"YOU!" He shouted.

"What have I _ever_ done to you?" Lily yelled at James.

"I don't want to do this here." James muttered.

"Well that's too bad, we're here and we're going to do this." Lily said, narrowing her eyes dangerously at James.

"Lily, I've got some punch, want to come sit over here away from him?" Ryan asked sweetly as he walked up to Lily carrying two cups of punch.

"Not now Ryan, we're in the middle of something." Lily replied, not even looking at her date.

"Well if you don't hurry up soon I'm going to find myself another date, okay?" Ryan told Lily snootily.

"Ryan, I don't give a damn what you do okay?" Lily said through gritted teeth. "Just leave!" That was all it took, Ryan was across the dance floor and in the arms of another pretty young lady within seconds.

"Now, what in Merlin's name is your problem?" Lily asked James again.

"I hate you Lily, I really and truly hate you okay? You were the one who kissed me, and now you're denying all feelings, but I _know_ you felt _something_ because I felt something too, and it's been tearing me up inside. I'm pissed that you went to the ball with Ryan. We _always _go to balls together, it's been our tradition since we started having balls at Hogwarts! I hate you for making me like you okay? And you know what, I hate you even more for not liking me back, so just leave me the fuck alone." James said as he got up from his chair and left the great hall.

Lily stood for a moment, her mouth hanging open in shock. She had no idea how James had felt, she had no idea that some of his feelings matched her own perfectly. When Lily turned around, she saw the entire student body staring at her. Everyone had witnessed her fight with James. Suddenly, Lily saw Sirius on the stage where the band had been playing. He charmed himself so his voice would be loud and said,

"Ladies and gentlemen! Nothing to worry about, a simple lovers spat between two almost-should be lovers whom are too stupid and or blind/stubborn to do anything about it. Carry on with your lovely dancing, and let me see those hips gyrate!"

Then Sirius dove off of the stage and sailed across the students, screaming at the top of his lungs, "I am Sirius here me roarrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Lily smiled slightly. Sure, she didn't always get along with Sirius, but he knew how to make a great distraction so that she could make an escape.

Dumbeldore sat by and watched as Lily and James fought loudly. Many times over the years he'd assumed the prophecy he'd heard in the Hogshead was about Lily and James. It made complete sense, they were best friends, both quite powerful, and they had a childhood habit of sleeping in James' bed during a storm. He remembered a night in their first year when McGonagal dragged both Lily and James into his office, saying she'd found them in bed together. He allowed it to continue because he believed them to be part of the prophecy, and told McGonagal in order to ease her troubled mind. The only part that had been missing was the bit where they came to hate each other, and the part about the greatest power to ever be born, but it seemed that the prophecy was slowly coming to life. Dumbeldore sighed. It seemed that it was time to tell them that they were part of a prophecy.

Lily walked back to her room right after her spat with James. She was so confused. Yes, she had felt something when they had kissed, and yes the month they hadn't talked was the worst of her life, but would a relationship with James ruin their friendship? That was something Lily didn't think she could bear; then again, did they even have a friendship anymore? It didn't look like it anymore. Lily entered the Heads common room and took a look around. James was no where in sight. She climbed the stairs to her room, and got into bed, vowing that tomorrow she'd talk to James and that they'd work everything out.

A/N: Hope you all liked it, don't forget: read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews, I love them, so keep 'em coming please! I hope you like this chapter, not nearly as dramatic as the last one and a little funny I think… Oh by the way, I made a mistake, it was supposed to be a couples costume ball… oops… Oh and also, has anyone picked up on the dates I've been using?

Well that's all

P.S. I would've had this up earlier, but Fanfiction is being a pain and won't let me log in

Kristin

Chapter 6

The next morning Lily woke early. After changing into a casual outfit, as it was Saturday and she didn't have to wear her uniform, she went to James' room and found the bed empty. She sighed and decided he must've slept in the boy's dormitory the night before. When she got to the boy's dormitory, she found James' bed empty, and the rest of the boys sound asleep, not uncommon, for it was 6 AM on a Saturday and after a dance that lasted late into the night.

Now, none of this mattered to Lily as she muttered to herself about stupid boys who slept until all hours of the day, so she proceeded to wake up her least favorite marauder, Sirius Black. Normally, Lily was a very considerate girl, but Sirius had pranked her many times in the past, and she wasn't thinking clearly for she was very upset about the James fiasco, so she took the pillow from James' bed and beat Sirius over the head with it. The poor boy woke with a start, looking around frantically for what had slapped him.

"What do you want at 6 AM Evans?" Sirius questioned sleepily.

"I want you to tell me where James is." Lily said with a dead serious tone.

"Did you check his bed Evans, I mean that's where most people who aren't crazed lunatics are right now." Sirius responded.

"Yes I did you dimwit!" Lily retorted, getting angry.

"And he wasn't there?" Sirius questioned, with a yawn.

"Would I have woken you if he was?" Lily questioned in agitation.

"Well I don't know, you are a raving lunatic and you don't like me, so yeah!" Sirius said.

"Black, get up and help me find him!" Lily hissed at him.

"No. I saved your ass last night with the crowd surfing stunt I pulled, and by the way Snape squeezed my ass! I am now officially scared for life, so if you wouldn't mind thanking me, apologizing for waking me at this ungodly hour, shutting my hangings, and leaving, I'd appreciate it." Sirius said quickly as he rolled over and shut his eyes.

Lily sighed. Sirius was right, she did owe him for last night. "Thank you for last night Sirius" Lily said stiffly. "I'm going now, you can close your own hangings." Lily said as she turned and walked out of the boy's dormitory.

Lily spent the next three hours searching the castle for James, she didn't even stop for breakfast, although she did stop in the Great Hall many times, in hopes that James was in there, but he wasn't.

Lily finally went outside in hopes of finding him running around the grounds, but he wasn't. She sighed in defeat and began walking towards Hagrid's hut in hopes that maybe James had gone to help the crazy man with one of his many animals. Lily walked across the Quidditch pitch to get to his house, when she saw a flash of something flying in the air. She would know that unruly black hair, and those wire rim glasses anywhere.

"James!" She cried out loudly, he didn't look towards her so she tried again. Finally, she charmed her voice to become louder, and yelled to James. That got his attention.

"Come down here!" Lily bellowed. He looked at her and instead of flying towards her, he continued flying, higher and higher until all she could see was what looked like a bird.

Lily huffed, as she charmed her voice back to normal once more. Screaming at him wasn't going to do it, she had to do something drastic, so she went over to the broom shed, took out a school broom, and shakily got onto it and flew to where James was.

James stopped flying when he saw Lily mount her broom and start soaring towards him. She hated flying! It scared her to go so fast at such high heights, and yet, here she was her fierce stubbornness shining through, doing anything just so she could talk to him!

"James, I want to talk to you!" Lily said desperately. James noticed she was shaking slightly, and her grip on the broom was deadly.

"Lily, I have nothing more to say to you, I told you everything last night." James said as he started to fly away from her.

"Stop moving." Lily said fiercely, her eyes blazing with red-hot anger. James stopped short. "I'm on a bloody broom! You know how much I hate flying. You will not move and you will listen to me, is that clear?" Lily asked in a commanding tone.

James only nodded.

"Good. Look, James I know I acted terribly after I kissed you over the summer but I was afraid. Yes, I felt something, but I was so scared of destroying our friendship! I was afraid of losing you, but now that I've pretty much lost you, what else is there to lose? You deserve the truth, and I owe it to myself to come clean, so here it is. I love having you as a friend, I love laughing with you, I love catching crayfish with you, I love how I know everything about you, I even love storms with you! I love the way you kissed me, but most of all I love you! And not in a friendly way either. And that's the truth." Lily finished, breathing hard.

Neither noticed that their brooms had gradually started to fall towards the ground, and when Lily finished her speech, their feet touched solid ground.

James had remained silent during Lily's entire speech, and at the end, said, "I love you too."

The two got off of their brooms, and suddenly it began to rain. James reached for Lily's arm and pulled her towards him, his lips crashing on top of her own. It took Lily only a second to respond. She wrapped her arms around James' neck, and his went around her waist. Their bodies were pressed close together, and it seemed that they stayed connected by the lips for far longer than was healthy, for very little oxygen was going to either of their brains. When the two pulled away, they were completely soaked, the rain had turned into a full-fledged storm, and moments later a rumble of thunder was heard, and a flash of lightning was seen.

"Let's get back to the castle." James said, knowing how Lily felt about thunderstorms

"Okay." Lily replied, gripping James' hand.

When the two finally got inside, James asked nervously,

"So, what are we now?"

"I was hoping you might want to be my boyfriend." Lily replied earnestly.

"Only if you'd be my girlfriend." James responded with a wolfish smile.

Lily laughed, and replied, "of course". She kissed him again. It felt so good to finally be with James. So many people had seen the inevitable before either one had even considered it, but they were together now, and they'd never felt so content. They were just right together, like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together to make a whole.

The two walked back to the Heads common room together, their hands entwined, talking animatedly, and smiling at everyone they passed in the hallways. Rumors would be flying before long, why were the Head boy and girl soaked from head to foot, holding hands, and so cheerful? The day before they'd been in the worst fight known to Hogwarts.

The two changed and met in the common room.

"I didn't eat breakfast yet and I'm starving!" Lily told James with enthusiasm.

"I didn't eat either, let's go down to the Great Hall, we've got another twenty minutes before breakfast is closed." James said as he grabbed Lily's hand and walked down to the Great Hall.

When they got to the Great Hall, each piled their plates with food and ate as though they hadn't eaten in ages. Neither could keep the large smiles off of their faces, and people were staring at them, whispering to each other about this turn of events. About five minutes later, Sirius sauntered into the Great Hall, having fallen back to sleep immediately after Lily left him.

"You found him Lily." Sirius stated obviously.

"Yep." Lily replied with a giant grin plastered across her face.

"Good for you." Sirius replied somewhat uncertainly. The manic grin that Lily was giving him was rather scary.

"Lily, I know I told you that only lunatics wake up at 6 AM, but I didn't actually think you would take it to heart…" Sirius said with a grin.

"I'm too happy to even be mean to you Black." Lily responded a grin still on her face.

"Did you put a cheering charm on her mate?" Sirius asked James.

"Nope." James replied, a large grin spreading across his own face.

"Am I dreaming?" Sirius asked uncertainly. The looks on Lily and James' faces were very odd and scary.

James pinched Sirius. "Ouch! Jesus James what was that for?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Nope, not dreaming." Lily confirmed.

"Well then, what are you two so happy about?" Sirius asked. "Last night you hated each other."

"We're in love." Lily said with a sigh, and moved her body closer to James'.

" Cool! Can I be best man at the wedding? Ooh and will you name your first born after me? Ooh can I be the baby's godfather? I shot best man and godfather!" Sirius shouted in excitement.

"Umm, we've only just started going out, please stop planning our wedding, and no my first born will not be named Sirius." Lily told Sirius.

"Yup." James answered as he took a big bite out of his French toast.

"You guys are such party poopers." Sirius said as he sulked. Suddenly, his face lit up and he jumped onto the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know you are all wondering about Lily Evans and James Potter, after that fight they had last night you wouldn't expect to see them together, correct? Well I have the great fortune of informing you that they have worked out their differences, and have begun dating, they are in love! If anyone had a bet that James and Lily would get together November first 1977, you were correct and should begin collecting your money. Please congratulate the happy couple, I will have a box that you can put baby name suggestions in. Thank you." and then Sirius hopped off of the table, took a swig of pumpkin juice, patted James on the back, and left the Great Hall.

"Why would people bet about when we'd get together?" James asked Lily.

"No idea, did you know about it?" She questioned.

"Nope." Replied James. "Are you done eating yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Lily replied. She grabbed James' and the two began walking out of the Great Hall.

The days went by, and soon, the entire school knew that the inevitable had happened, Lily Evans and James Potter were a couple. Their friends had taken the news well, but instead of congratulating the two, they rolled their eyes and muttered about it being ruddy time.

One night, Lily was sitting in the Heads common room, reading a NEWT level Charms book so that she would be ahead on the work. Next to her sat a bottle of butterbeer, her favorite drink in the whole world. She had been slowly savoring it, as it was the last bottle left from her last visit to Hogsmede. James suddenly walked into the room, his broom in hand, and still in his quidditch robes.

"Hey Lils." He said as a placed a soft kiss on his girlfriend's lips. It felt so good to call Lily his girlfriend he thought to himself.

Lily smiled against his lips and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. He moaned, allowing her to slip her tongue into his mouth. James pulled away moments later so the two could catch their breath.

"How was practice?" Lily asked with interest.

"Oh, not too bad. Is that butterbeer?" James asked excitedly.

"It's mine." Lily answered possessively, as she grabbed hold of the bottle.

"Could I have a sip? I love butterbeer." James asked eagerly.

"Umm…" Lily started. "I don't like to share drinks, germs and backwash, you know…" Lily finished lamely.

James narrowed his eyes at her.

"What? You think making out doesn't entail any of that? Kissing _is _backwash, just more pleasurable. You just don't want to share your drink!" James exclaimed.

"Jammmes!" Lily whined. "I got it first so I get to drink it, it's only fair." Lily reasoned.

"Hmmm." James responded. Then, without warning, he lunged at Lily and pinned her under his weight, then he began tickling her mercilessly. Lily was very ticklish, and James knew it.

"Fine!" Lily gasped between giggles. "You can have a sip, but just one."

James got up, smirking. "Thank you." He took the bottle of butterbeer, and took a large gulp.

"JAMES! That was a _huge_ amount of liquid you consumed! I said a sip, you took a gulp, so not fair." Lily said in indignation.

"I'll buy you two butterbeers on Saturday, okay?" James asked Lily sweetly.

"Okay, but two right?" Lily asked, sulking a little.

"If you let me finish this one, I'll buy you a twelve pack and I won't drink a single one." James bribed.

Lily weighed her options, finish the backwashed butterbeer she had here, or get 12 fresh ones in two days… hmm?

"It's a deal." Lily told him with a smile.

James grinned. "I think we need to seal the deal, any ideas?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well, we could shake on it…" Lily replied.

"How about if we kiss?" James asked brightly.

"Even better." Lily smiled as James pressed his lips to hers. It didn't take long for the two to become consumed with the kiss, James' hands began traveling under Lily's shirt towards her breasts, and finally reaching his destination, fondling her breasts. Lily's hands were doing a little exploring of their own. She had pushed James' quidditch robes off of his shoulders and was busy pulling his shirt out of his pants; she wanted it off. Her boyfriend had a beautiful stomach, and she wanted to admire it as much as she could, and did. She pulled his shirt over his head and ran her hands over his hard abs. James unclasped Lily's bra, and cupped her full breasts in his hands. She moaned, and reached for the bulge that had started to form in James' pants, and began rubbing him through the material. The couple hadn't gone any farther than this just a little touching and heavy make out sessions. Both could tell their relationship wasn't ready for sex quite yet, and both were content to wait.

After a while, Lily pulled away panting.

"We should go to bed." She whispered.

James glanced at his watch, it was a little after midnight and they had class first thing in the morning.

"Yeah, you're right." James replied reluctantly. "Come on." James said, climbing off of Lily and offering his hand to help her up.

"James, what if I stayed with you tonight?" Lily questioned.

"Why is it supposed to storm?" James asked.

"No, but I thought it might be nice. If you don't want to--" Lily was cut off by James' lips on her own.

"I'd love to. Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes." Then, the two went into James' room and into his bed.

They snuggled together before falling asleep. When they awoke the next morning, they had identical looks of happiness on their faces. The really were in love.

A/N: Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey! So sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I had a lot of trouble writing it, and then I went on vacation, and then my grandpa died, so it's been kind of hectic. Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewd and I'd just like to say that if I get 16 reviews then I'll have reached 100! Would you guys please help me get 100 reviews? Please?

This chapter is dedicated to Ari, because she hasn't finished her AP American HW yet and I know what it feels like, being in the same situation last summer.  
Kristin

Chapter 7:

The weeks went by, and suddenly, the Christmas season was upon the students of Hogwarts. In honor of this holiday, the castle had been decorated with mistletoe and Christmas trees. The mistletoe had the annoying habit of showing up above the heads of unsuspecting students when it considered them compatible.

Three days before the Christmas holidays, Lily and James were walking through the hallways, admiring the decorations covering the castle. The two suddenly noticed a piece of mistletoe following them around, and from past experience, knew that the mistletoe wouldn't leave them alone until they kissed.

James pecked Lily on the lips, but the mistletoe wouldn't leave them alone, if anything it seemed to say, "That's not a kiss you pansy". James and Lily laughed.

Lily grabbed James head and pressed her mouth to his. James opened his mouth and allowed Lily's tongue entrance. He then pushed Lily against the nearest wall. Lily's hands were running up and down James' back, and James' hands were working their way under Lily's shirt, teasing her breasts through her bra. Just as the kiss was getting heated, a loud, irritated shriek was heard.

The two head students pulled apart quickly, only to be faced with an angry McGonagal.

"This behavior is inexcusable! The two head students! In the middle of the hallway! Come with me, we're going to Dumbeldore's office." McGonagal yelled, her face bright red. She was sick and tired of students using the mistletoe as an excuse to kiss. As they walked, Lily and James were able to pick up parts of McGonagall's mumbling.

"No consideration, sleeping together, preposterous! Head students, no meaning now a day's, no respect!"

Lily chanced a glance over at James and saw he was stuffing his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing. Lily had to suppress a giggle. She knew she shouldn't find the situation funny, and should be worried about the punishment that Dumbeldore would give to her and James, but she wasn't.

When they reached the stone gargoyle, McGonagal said clearly,

"Ice mice." The stone gargoyle slid open revealing a winding staircase leading to Dumbeldore's office.

Lily and James followed silently behind McGonagal.

"Albus, I've brought Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter to see you. They were--" McGonagal cut herself off, as though repulsed by the word 'kissing'.

"They were what, Minerva?" Questioned Dumbeldore, his bright blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.

"They were partaking in acts of intimacy in the middle of the hallway." McGonagal finally said, turning red.

"Ahh." Dumbeldore answered. "I see. Well, have a seat, I've got it from here Minerva." The old man said quietly.

McGonagal nodded, but stayed rooted to the floor.

"Would either of you like a lemon drop?" Dumbeldore offered politely.

"No thank you sir." Lily answered timidly.

"Oh thanks!" James exclaimed as he took a handful of the sweets.

"I'd like to congratulate you two on your relationship." Dumbeldore said with a smile.

"Thanks sir." James answered.

"Yeah, thank you." Lily replied.

"Well, you may leave, have a nice Christmas holiday." Dumbeldore said happily.

"Err sir, not that I want it, but aren't you going to punish us?" Lily asked curiously.

"Ms. Evans, there are three days until Christmas, consider this a present from me to you." Dumbeldore said knowingly.

"Alright then…" James said.

"Yes. Well you two best be off, have a good holiday!" Dumbeldore called cheerily after them. The two smiled and thanked Dumbeldore before leaving his office. When the two exited, McGonagal looked at Dumbeldore, an annoyance shining in her eyes.

"Albus! Why did you let them off so easily?" Seethed McGonagal.

"It is Christmas…" Dumbeldore started, but was cut off by McGonagal, her nostrils flaring in anger.

"You wouldn't have let any of the other students off, tell me the truth Albus." McGonagal said.

Dumbeldore sighed but began talking.

"Do you remember seven years ago I told you about a prophecy I heard while visiting Aberforth in the Hogshead?" Dumbeldore started. When McGonagal nodded, he continued.

"Well it said, '_This is the year, the year two childhood friends destined to be together, will arrive at Hogwarts. They will come to hate each other in time, but childhood traditions will forever live on, when the sky is illuminated by the treacherous storm, the two will unite, and when they do, the most amazing power will come to life.'"_

"Yes, yes, but what does this have to do with letting Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter off without any punishment?" McGonagal asked impatiently.

"My dear Minerva, I would've thought that was obvious! For years I had no clue, but now, now I know! The prophecy was written about Lily Evans and James Potter." Dumbeldore finished calmly.

"How can you be sure it's about them?" Questioned McGonagal.

"I wasn't until very recently, but everything fits, doesn't it. They grew up together, hence the childhood friends part, and I think you know as well as I do that people have been wondering when they'd get together. The next part, they did come to hate each other, if only for a small amount of time, but their childhood traditions, well that would be sleeping in James' bed together, now wouldn't it? And that only occurred when there was a thunderstorm, now the part about the most amazing power, I'm assuming they'll have a child together eventually and he or she will be extremely powerful. So you see, the reason I did not punish them for kissing is that I hope they do kiss, I want them to stay together, for I have a theory that their heir will be able to defeat Lord Voldemort." Dumbeldore finished. McGonagal winced when he said Voldemort's name, but other than that, she was silent. Finally, she said,

"When are you going to tell them that they're part of a prophecy?"

"I don't know, I couldn't tell them now, not so soon before Christmas, I suppose when they come back." Dumbeldore responded.

"They deserve to know Albus." McGonagal said softly.

"Yes, I know." Dumbeldore responded wearily.

"Well I'll leave you." McGonagal said as she walked out of Dumbeldore's office briskly.

Dumbeldore watched as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. He let out a long sigh before returning to work that he'd been doing before he was interrupted.

On Christmas Eve day, the Hogwarts students going home for the holidays boarded the Hogwarts express. Lily, James, Leah, Sammy, Kate, Sirius, Peter, and Remus found a compartment together. The two groups had started spending more time together because of Lily and James' relationship.

They were all talking and laughing when suddenly, Sirius said, "Leah you want to snog?" Leah looked at Sirius as though he'd grown a third head.

"Umm, no?" She responded as she picked up a magazine.

"Why not, I'm a hottie with a body!" Sirius exclaimed before unbuttoning his shirt and baring his well-defined chest to the compartment.

"Ahh! My eyes!" Shrieked Kate loudly pretending that the site of Sirius' stomach made her want to barf. In fact, she thought he looked hot. Kate never thought of Sirius as boyfriend material, and he really wasn't, but if he looked that good shirtless, maybe she could give him a shot? He was supposedly a great snogger, or so all the bathroom walls said.

"Shut it Johnson." Sirius retorted, giving her a slight pout. "You want me, don't you Sammy?" He asked, giving her a puppy dog face.

"Oh yeah Black, I really want you." Sammy said with a roll of her eyes. She then resumed reading Leah's magazine over her shoulder.

"Yay! Sammy wants me! Want to go snog now?" He asked hopefully.

Sammy looked at Sirius and said, "That was called sarcasm you cow. I don't want to snog you ever."

Sirius huffed. "What is it with you girls today! You're destroying my ego by the minute. How about it Lily, want to help ease my ego?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sirius, you did not just ask your best friends _girlfriend_ to snog, did you?" James asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Oh right, I forgot you're together, oh well, I don't like red heads anyway, no offense Lily." Sirius said.

Lily raised her eyebrows at him and said, "none taken."

"So, Kate, wanna make out?" Sirius asked, turning his grey-blue eyes on her.

"Some other time Black, I've just put on lipstick." She responded.

"I look good in lipstick." Sirius said. Everyone in the compartment laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Sirius said, I meant I looked good in other people's lipstick." He tried to explain. The compartment erupted in laughter again.

"Fine! I meant that I just want to snog someone okay, please, just snog me Kate, snog me now!" Sirius whined.

"Geeze, got snogging withdrawal already?" James joked.

"Fine, one kiss. Come here." Kate finally said.

"Yes! Thank you." Sirius said excitedly.

He bounded towards Kate and pressed his lips to hers. His arms wrapped around her middle pulling her closer but also so she couldn't get away. Kate had no desire to break Sirius' embrace, he was a great kisser, just as everybody said he was, and probably the best kiss she'd ever had.

"Oy! Get a room you two." Remus shouted at them over his copy of the Daily Prophet.

Sirius and Kate broke apart to their friends gaping at them.

"Damn! You're a good kisser Black." Kate exclaimed.

"See, I told you!" Sirius retorted to the three girls who'd turned him down.

"Alright, Kate, Lily, Leah, bathroom, NOW." Sammy said hurriedly. The four girls walked out of the compartment and stopped at the nearest empty area.

"Want to tell us why you had to drag us away?" Kate asked after a moment's silence.

"What the hell was that about?" Lily asked Kate incredulously.

"What?" Kate asked innocently.

"You bloody well know what we're talking about." Responded Leah.

Kate sighed. "Fine, I just thought he looked hot with his shirt off and then I was like what the heck, I haven't kissed a guy since Halloween and that didn't even work out. And then, once his lips were on mine it was just… words can't even describe it, he's the best kisser ever!" Kate finished.

"Oh, because we thought you liked him." Leah said casually.

"Well he's nice, but can you imagine Sirius as a boyfriend? I figure that the most that will ever happen between Sirius and me is a little friendly hookup, you know? I'm thinking of asking him to become friends with benefits, because I'd definitely be benefiting.

"But won't you eventually want more from him than just a casual snog, I don't want you to get too attached and then hurt by him." Lily told her friend.

"Don't worry guys. It'll be on my terms, I'll be fine." Kate responded with a smile.

"Well, let's go back to the compartment, it's almost time to get off of the train anyway." Said Sammy.

When the girls got back into the compartment, everything seemed to go back to normal. Lily sat next to James, her head resting on his shoulder. Sammy, Leah, and Peter started a game of exploding snap and Kate and Sirius agreed to become friends with benefits. All too soon the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross station. The friends said their good byes and wished each other happy holidays.

When Lily and James exited the train, they were acting like they always did. Both were pulling trunks so they weren't holding hands, and in the excitement of seeing their parents after so long, forgot to tell them that they were together. Lily and James did attempt to tell their parents that they were in a relationship, but they wanted to tell them together, and it seemed that both sets of parents were unusually busy. The Evans' were getting ready to have the Dursley's over, Petunia had gotten engaged to Vernon Dursley, her long time boyfriend, almost a month ago, and the Evan's wanted to get to know their future son in laws family before they were married. The Potters were going to a charity ball held every year by the Ministry of Magic. David Potter held a high position at the Ministry and so the Potter's were required to make an appearance.

So, much as Lily and James tried, they never found a time to tell their parents about their relationship.

Which wasn't such a bad thing, Lily pointed out.  
"If our parents knew we were together, they wouldn't let us close the door when we were in a room together, and they definitely wouldn't have let me sleep over tonight."

"That's true." James replied with a sly smile.

"And we'll let them know tomorrow, when everything has settled down."

"Yeah, alright that's a good idea." James said.

"Thanks for letting me stay, by the way, I don't want to meet the people who produced Vernon, and I'm sure Petunia wouldn't want me there anyway, I'd just 'ruin everything' as she likes to say." Lily said with a sigh. She and James were sitting in James' room. James was reading a quidditch magazine, and Lily was flipping through an old Witch Weekly Anna Potter had given her.

"No problem, you know I like your company, and your kisses." James said with a smirk.

Lily threw a pillow at him and then resumed reading.

"So, what do you think of Sirius and Kate being friends with benefits?" Lily asked James.

"Hmm? Oh I say let them do whatever they want, if they want to hook up then good for them." James said, not even glancing up from his magazine.

"Yeah, I guess, but I can't help feeling like Sirius is going to break her heart." Lily responded.

"Lily, you're not Kate's keeper, you've got to let her make her own mistakes." James said, surprising himself at how parentish he sounded.

"Yeah, but I'm going to be the one who's left to pick up the pieces." Lily grumbled.

"Then get new friends." James said vacantly.

Lily rolled her eyes and decided to stop talking, James obviously was more interested in his magazine than in their friend's love lives.

"James, we're leaving now, we're staying over at a hotel near the ministry, but we'll be home by noon, we'll open presents then." Anna Potter said as she pecked James on the cheek. "Be good you two." Anna said before leaving with David.

"Hmm, looks like we've got the entire house to ourselves for the entire night, whatever shall we do?" James asked with a grin, a few minutes after his parents left.

"How about we watch a movie?" Lily offered, knowing this wasn't the answer James wanted but slightly pissed at him for not agreeing with her opinions on Sirius and Kate.

James' face fell. Sure, he loved movies and loved the muggle TV that he had begged his parents to buy after watching The Brady Bunch on the Evans' TV.

"Well, I guess we could if that's what you really want to do…" James said suggestively.

"Yes, it's what I really want to do, come on we can watch Grease!" Lily said excitedly.

The two sat down to watch Grease. It didn't take long for James to move his body closer to Lily's and ever so slowly wrap his arm around her shoulder. Suddenly, Lily felt her back hit the seat of the couch and found James' lips attacking her own.

She smiled to herself she wondered how long it would take to get him to make his move.

Lily's arms wrapped around James' neck, her hands tangling in his hair. James slipped his hands under Lily's shirt and pulled it off of her, taking his lead, Lily tugged James' shirt off of him. The two continued kissing and touching each other. James soon had Lily's bra unclasped and his hands were roaming over her upper body freely. He shifted slightly, and Lily could feel his obvious arousal against her thigh. She boldly reached down and rubbed him through his pants. James hissed in pleasure, but pulled away.

"Don't do that Lils, cause if you do, I don't know if I can contain myself." James all but whimpered.

"Maybe I don't want you to contain yourself. Lily said with a smirk.

"But the other day you said you weren't ready for sex." James said, staring into Lily's eyes.

"Yeah, but there are other things we can do, things to take care of that." Lily said gesturing towards James' obvious erection.

Lily positioned herself so she was on top of James, and quickly unzipped James' pants and pulled off his boxers. She lowered her mouth and began to suck him. James was moaning in pleasure. Lily had never done that for him before and Merlin it felt so good!

He came suddenly, and then flipped them over so he was on top.

"Thank you." He said before kissing Lily sweetly on the lips.

"Anytime, but you owe me." Lily responded a twinkle in her emerald eyes.

"Well, I hate being in debt so why don't I do what you want right now?" He asked her sweetly.

"Sounds good… how about… hmm why don't you surprise me?" Lily asked with a mischevious twinkle in her eyes.

James smirked, and flipped them so that he was on top. He pulled off Lily's pants and used his fingers and mouth until Lily was moaning from her orgasm.

"You do very nice work with your tongue, I must say." Lily said to James.

"Same to you." James said with a smile.

"I'm tired, can we go to sleep? Lily asked. "Oh, and by the way, merry Christmas!"

"That was my Christmas present? Merlin Lily that's the best present you've ever given me!" James remarked. "That's your Christmas present too then, how's that sound?" James asked.

"Sounds good, a damn good Christmas present if you ask me." Lily said sleepily.

"Come on, let's go to bed." James said, as he began gathering his clothes and handing Lily her shirt and bra.

The two walked into James' room both dressed in pajamas, and fell asleep together in James' bed and didn't wake until after 10:30 the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update, but I've finished all my college applications, they're in the mail and I was accepted at a college! I'm not staying home next year lol.

Anyway, please read and review, I should have more time to write now that I've sent in my applications, so look for chapter 9 soon.

Kristin

Chapter 8: Christmas

"Hey." Lily murmured as she cracked open her eyes.

"Hey". James replied before kissing her lightly on the lips. "Merry Christmas love."

"Merry Christmas." Lily replied with a smile.

"Last night was great." Lily stated awkwardly.

"Yeah, it was." James agreed, "we should do it again sometime." He said with a wicked smirk.

"Oh, I think that's definitely something that can be arranged…" Lily said suggestively.

"Oh really?" James murmured, before rolling his body on top of hers and kissing her passionately. The kiss was intense. Hands were roaming all over each other's bodies, Lily's shirt was discarded, and neither wanted to stop.

"Oh my Merlin! What is going on here?" David Potter's voice boomed from the doorway.

"What's going on?" Anna asked as she tried to peer over her husband's shoulder, and finally pushing him out of the way, saw James and Lily in a very compromising position.

"Umm, I thought you guys said you wouldn't be home until noon…" James muttered meekly.

Lily pulled the covers over her upper body and her face turned as red as her hair.

"You've got five minutes to get dressed, both of you, and just know, you two have a lot of explaining to do when we go to the Evan's house." Anna threatened the two teens. Both nodded.

"This is not good!" Lily hissed at James after his parents left the room.

"Thank you captain obvious." James replied sarcastically.

"They're never going to trust us again!" Lily said with worry.

"They never trusted me in the first place, so no big deal." James answered.

"But they did James! If they didn't trust you, they wouldn't let us stay alone together. You do realize that we probably won't be allowed to see each other at all this week, right?" Lily asked, trying to get more of a reaction out of James.

"Well, we'll go back to the old flash light method." James responded with excitement.

"I am not flashing a light across to your window! It's not the same." Lily said with a pout.

"Okay, so I ask my parents if I can stay at Sirius' house, you ask if you can stay at Kate's, and then we'll meet up somewhere in between." James answered quickly.

"Okay, I guess." Lily answered.

The two got dressed and left James room. Anna and David Potter didn't say anything to them as they walked to the Evan's house. Jen and Michael Evans greeted them and ushered them into their house.

"Let's go into the living room, Petunia's already there. We'll open presents before brunch." Jen said to the group.

"Jen, I think that James and Lily need to tell us something." Anna said, raising her eyebrows at her. Jen gave her a look that said, 'really? They're together?' Clearly, these two women were waiting for the day their children would become a couple.

"What do you need to tell us Lily bean?" Michael asked.

"Um, just that James and I are a couple…" Lily said with a smile. James nodded his head in agreement.

"Well congratulations!" Jen exclaimed as she pulled her youngest daughter into a huge hug, and then gave James one as well.

"But Lily bean, why didn't you tell us first?" Michael asked, slightly jealous that Lily went to the Potters before him.

"uh…" Lily started.

"She didn't tell us, we found the two of them in a compromising position this morning." David answered for her.

She and James turned red at this comment.

"Um, yeah." Lily answered. Her father and mother were staring at her, as though they didn't recognize her.

"How about we open presents now?" James asked.

"Oh, yes, alright, let's open presents." Jen agreed. She sent a look at Lily that clearly said, 'we're talking about this later young lady.' But Lily didn't care, James had taken her out of the spotlight, at least for that moment.

"Hi Petunia." James said when he saw her sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hello James." She answered. "So, I hear you and Lily are a couple, now you can have little freak babies."

"It's nice to see you too." James said sarcastically.

"Petunia, at least try to be nice to Lily's boyfriend." Jen said with a smile. Petunia rolled her eyes.

"What are you reading?" Lily asked her sister as she tried unsuccessfully to hug her.

"A book about drills, Vernon gave it to me." She replied almost nicely.

"Ah, intriguing?" Lily asked questioningly.

"As a matter of fact it is." Petunia snapped.

"Okay… geeze, I was just trying to be nice!" Lily said defensively. "I got you a present". She stated and handed Petunia a wrapped package.

Petunia carefully undid the paper on the present, careful not to rip it too much.

"Thanks Lily." Petunia said with a genuine smile. In her hands she held a box of chocolates and a bracelet that had _Petty_ engraved on it. That was what Lily had called Petunia as a child, when it was too hard for her to pronounce Petunia, and the nickname had stuck for many years, until Lily got her Hogwarts letter and the two had drifted apart.

"Welcome." Lily replied as her sister gave her a hug. This is what it used to be like. Lily thought to herself. When Petty and I got along. Maybe there's hope for us in the future.

"I got something for you too." Petunia said handing Lily a perfectly wrapped box.

Lily pulled the wrapping paper off haphazardly, completely opposite of Petunia and opened the box. Inside was a hat, glove and scarf set, all emerald green.

"Did you make these?" Lily asked in awe as she wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"Yeah." Petunia replied.

"Thanks." Lily said with a smile and embraced her sister again.

Around them their parents and the Potters were opening gifts from one another, but it was nice for the girls to be able to share this moment. They didn't hate each other, they just had very different views on issues and often disagreed.

"Hey, I've got a present for you." James said softly in Lily's ear as he handed her a small box.

She unwrapped it and found a necklace inside with a charm in the shape of a Lily flower and her name engraved in the flower with a small diamond on top of the "I".

"Thanks." She said with a smile, giving James a quick peck on the lips. She pulled away quickly, knowing that her parents, Petunia, and the Potters were all watching.

"I love it, and I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." James responded softly.

"Here, I've got you a present too." Lily responded. James unwrapped the large gift and his eyes lit with excitement.

"Cool! The newest most intense broom care kit! Awesome this is amazing!" James said giddily, throwing his arms around his girlfriend.

"Glad you like it." Lily murmured.

After the two families finished unwrapping their presents, they sat down to brunch which consisted of eggs, French toast, and scones. Around two O'clock the Potter's went back to their own house. Lily was in the kitchen helping her mother clean up. Her dad was attempting to put together a workout machine his wife had given him, and Petunia was in her room listening to a new record her parents had given her.

"So Lily, when did you and James start dating?" Her mother asked casually, giving Lily a side glance as she dried dishes.

"November first." Lily said quietly.

"Almost two months, impressive for your age." Her mom commented.

"I guess." Lily answered. Trying to give her mother the impression that she was not into having this conversation, although Lily knew it was inevitable.

"Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush, are you and James having sex?" Her mother demanded.

"What? No. Not that it's any of your business mom." Lily responded defensively.

"Well, how much have you done with him?" Her mother prodded.

"MOM! I'm not going to tell you that." Lily said defiantly.

"Lily, I just don't want you to get hurt, or pregnant." Her mother said.

Lily sighed. "I won't get hurt, it's James. And as we established before, I'm not having sex so I won't be getting pregnant."

"Well, maybe at this moment you aren't, but you probably are contemplating it, and you will do it in the future, and I was just thinking that we never had the talk." Her mother thought out loud.

"We've had the talk! When I first went to Hogwarts, and then after I got my period." Lily said in exasperation.

"No, those times I just told you the facts, you were still much too young to be having sex, but now you're a young woman. If you have any questions, I want you to feel like you can ask me them, okay?"

"Okay. I have no questions, can you stop interrogating me now?" Lily asked desperately.

"No, not yet. What were you and James doing when the Potters found you this morning?"

Lily sighed heavily and answered slowly. "We were kissing, in his bed."

"Is that all?" Her mother demanded, "you know I'll find out from Anna if you're lying.

"I'm not lying!—though there was some touching and some skin showing." Lily answered meekly.

"Lily, it's natural to have needs and feelings at your age, and if you do decide to have sex, please use protection. I know that goes against our religion, but I'd rather you be safe than sorry." Her mother finished.

Lily smiled slightly and hugged her mom. "Thanks mom." Lily said and turned to walk out of the room.

"Oh, and Lily, one more thing."

"Yeah?" Lily stopped and turned towards her mom.

"You're not allowed to see James for the rest of vacation."

"I figured." Lily said as she continued to her room.

She passed Petunia's room and heard her new record playing a song.

"What's that song?" Lily asked with interest, popping her head into Petunia's room.

"Only the Good Die Young by Billy Joel." Petunia responded pleasantly.

"It's good." Lily said, walking all the way into Petunia's room and sitting on her bed.

"Mmm hmm." Petunia responded.

"Can I ask you something kind of personal?" Lily asked as she heard the lyrics, _you catholic girls start much too late_

"I guess." Petunia responded.

"Have you ever had sex?"

"That is personal." Petunia responded.

"Look, I swear I won't tell mom." Lily pleaded.

"Yeah, I have." Petunia said, not giving her any more details than that.

"Really? I had you pinned as a virgin until your wedding night!" Lily said with a laugh.

"How well you know me." Petunia said dryly. "So, why did you want to know?"

"Because I'm thinking about it, with James." Lily said apprehensively.

"I say go for it." Petunia said.

"Really? You know, I always thought I was the more rebellious free spirit but look at that, so are you." Lily said with a smile.

Petunia smiled back and said, "Well, I wouldn't go that far, I'd just say that we agree on more things than we thought."

"You know, I thought Mom would be mad if I had sex before I was married, you know because how Catholics are supposed to wait until marriage before they have sex." Lily said, and Petunia snorted.

"Lily, you went against the Catholics the day you received your Hogwarts letter! A Catholic witch? Puh-lease! If it's mom's religion you're worried about, then worry no longer. She accepted you as a witch, she'll accept you having sex. Or you just won't tell her." Petunia finished.

"Probably the latter." Lily replied.

"Alright, now that you've got your sex issue solved, get out of my room. It's Christmas and I don't hate you, but I still don't like you, so if you'd be so kind as to get out of my room…" Petunia trailed off.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Thanks for the help." Lily said. Petunia wasn't so bad, well at least not on Christmas. Lily thought to herself.

"James how long have you and Lily been together?" Anna demanded as soon as they got home.

"I don't know." James answered.

"James Henry, don't lie to me." His mother said.

"Fine, almost two months." James said.

"Two months! And you never thought to tell your own mother! I can't believe Sirius didn't owl me when it happened. Two months!" Anna rambled.

James sneaked a glance in his father's direction, though his father did not look like he had any intention of stopping his wives monologue.

"And in your bed! Honestly James didn't we teach you better?" Anna asked her son.

"Yeah." James said.

"You are grounded for the rest of vacation!"

"What! But mom, you already said I could go to Sirius' new years party, and he arranged it and everything, I can't just miss it!" James said with anxiety.

"Fine! You can go to Sirius' for new years, but you are not to see Lily for the remainder of the vacation." Anna said, glaring at her only child.

"Fine." James grumbled. "Can I go now?" James whined.

"No, you and your father are going to have a sex talk now." Anna said sharply.

"What!" yelped James. "But we've done this already." He said.

"You will sit and hear your father's words." Anna said fiercely.

"James, when a man and a woman love each other they have…" David was cut off by his wife's shrill voice.

"He knows the facts David! Alright, James are you still a virgin?" His mother demanded.

"I'm not answering that!" James said with indignation. (He wasn't, but he wasn't about to tell his parents that.)

"Have you and Lily had sex?" Anna asked.

"Mom! Not that it's any of your business, but no, we haven't. _Yeah unfortunately_ James thought to himself.

"Well, if you plan on it you MUST use protection, is that understood? And make sure that Lily likes it as much as you, is that understood, do you now what I'm saying James?"

"Yes mom, I understand." He said. This conversation was extremely embarrassing. His mom was very open about sex, but sometimes he thought she was a little too open about it.

"Good. Go to your room." Anna demanded.

"Yes mother." James said as he bounded up the stairs to his room. That conversation could not have been any more awkward. James thought to himself as he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

James owled Sirius later that day, telling him to invite Lily and Kate to his New Years party. Then he owled Kate asking her to invite Lily to her house for New Years, but actually go to Sirius's party. He briefly explained what had happened and how he and Lily were not allowed to see each other. Kate and Sirius owled him back saying that they'd do what he asked and they'd help as much as they could.

Lily was ecstatic. Kate had owled the plan that James had come up with to her, and it had worked. Her parents said it would be fine for her to spend New Years with Kate, so Lily was going be able to kiss her boyfriend at midnight.

She packed her bags and went to the Potter's house later that day to floo to Kate's house.

"Lily!" Kate squealed hugging her best friend.

"Kate!" Lily responded with a giggle. "Thank you so much!"

"What are friends for? Come on, let's put your stuff upstairs, we should start getting ready soon, I mean it starts at seven and it's already five!" Kate said excitedly.

"Wow, someone's excited." Lily said with a smile.

"I know, I love new years."

"You know, January first is James and my two month anniversary." Lily said.

"Yes, I know." Kate said with a smirk.

The two girls continued chattering as they got ready to go to Sirius' apartment. Kate's parents were out for the night and they thought that she and Lily were going over to Leah's house. In fact, Leah would be at Sirius' along with Sammy and most of the upper classmen at Hogwarts.

At seven the girls still weren't completely ready. Lily was deciding how to do her hair, while Kate was applying makeup. Both girls looked good.

Lily was wearing a long dark green dressy top with bell-bottoms. Her hair was down and wavy and she had on a little eyeliner.

Kate was wearing a blue low cut top with jeans. Both girls had on platform shoes. Kate's hair was down and straight.

"Ready to go?" Kate asked Lily at 7:30.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lily replied in excitement.

The girls walked to Kate's fireplace. Kate went first and said,

"The Black flat." Lily watched as the flames turned green and Kate was transported to Sirius' flat.

Lily stepped into the flames, repeated the same line, and landed in Sirius' living room.

A/N: Please review! It'll make me write faster…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas/Chanuka/New Years or anything else you might celebrate. Well, here's chapter 9, I hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to review. It's really frustrating seeing that I'm on 67 of your author alerts, but I'm only getting 12 reviews! Just so you know, the more you review, the faster I write... hint hint (and this is called bribery haha)

Okay, that's it, read, review, enjoy!

Krisitn

Chapter 9:

"Welcome to my humble home, remember mi casa es su casa!" Sirius bellowed at Lily and Kate when they emerged from his fireplace.

"Thanks Sirius!" Lily said, "I'll make myself right at home."

"You do that." Sirius said over the music that was blaring in the background.

"Have you seen James?" Lily asked him.

"He's with Remus over by the drinks I think." Sirius replied.

"Thanks." Lily responded before walking over to where Sirius had indicated.

"So how's your break been Johnson?" Sirius asked Kate.

"Good black, good. How about you?" She replied.

"Pretty damn good. Excuse me for a sec. I see some people that I need to welcome!" Sirius walked away from Kate and towards the large group of Ravenclaw sixth years that had just entered his flat.

Kate looked around. She saw Lily with James across the room, and considered going over to them but decided against it. It wasn't that she felt uncomfortable when it was just the three of them, because Lily and James weren't the type of couple who would make out in front of their friends. Sure, she'd seen them kiss, but they saved the heavy stuff for when they were alone. Kate didn't want to interrupt their anniversary. Plus they had missed each other the past week, and being the good friend she was, she wasn't going to take any time away from their "Lily and James time". Kate decided she'd start dancing. It didn't matter that she was by herself, no one would know because everyone was so tightly packed. Plus people were happy, most were at least a little tipsy if not more. Kate made her way to the center of the dance floor and found herself pulled against a male she didn't know the name of but vaguely recognized from school. He wasn't very tall, she noted, only a little taller than Kate, and he had brown hair and deep brown eyes. Rather attractive, she thought.

"Get me a library card, cause I'm checking you out." Lily whispered in James' ear. He jumped in surprise.

"Lily! Hey." James responded, giving his girlfriend a soft kiss.

"Hey Remus." Lily said to the sandy haired boy standing next to her boyfriend.

"Hey Lily, how was your vacation?" Remus asked.

"Oh, it was okay, but I'm sure you know what happened, James told you right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's a funny story. So your parents don't know you're here?"

"Well, we hope not!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, then we'd be in even deeper shit." Lily responded. "So how was your vacation Remus?"

"Pretty good. I caught up on a lot of sleep. I forgot how peaceful uninterrupted sleep can be without Peter's snores and Sirius' farts."

Lily laughed. "I can imagine."

"Well, I'm sure you two want to find a private corner to make out in. I'm going to find Peter. See you guys later!"

"You don't have to go. We can keep our hands off each other for a little while." James said with a smirk.

Remus raised his eyebrows. As James said this, he draped his arm around Lily's shoulders and pulled her even closer to him. Now her head was resting on his chest.

"Nah, I think I'll go. I told Peter I'd meet him in a little bit anyway. Remember, be careful and don't do something a Puritan wouldn't do!" and with that, Remus left them.

"What's a Puritan?" James asked with confusion.

"A muggle thing. Don't worry about it. Now, let's do what the man says and find a place to make out!" Lily exclaimed, grabbing James' hand and guiding him towards a dark corner.

"Missed me that much eh?" He asked with a smirk.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy Jimbo." Lily said with a smile.

"Hey, what if we danced?" James asked quickly.

"You'd rather dance than make out?" Lily questioned.

"No, I just think it would be fun to make out while we dance." James said slyly.

"Ah, we've got a multitasker on our hands!" Lily burst out. James laughed.

"So is that a yes?" He asked her.

"Yeah! Come on." The two made their way through the throngs of people and found a spot to dance. They started hooking up almost immediately. It had been too long since he'd tasted her lips, James thought to himself. It had been too long since he held her like that, Lily thought as they moved slowly, still making out. Not caring as they usually did that they had an audience.

Sirius had finished greeting most of the guests and he was looking around for Kate. His eyes looked across the dance floor. He smirked to himself. Lily and James were hooking up in the middle of the dance floor, they must've really missed each other, he thought to himself. Sirius' eyes landed on Kate who was dancing with Phil Rogers, the Huffelpuff seeker. For a moment Sirius saw red, what was _his _Kate doing dancing with another guy? Then a voice in his head said, "She's not yours, you're just her hook up buddy." Sirius sighed. He shouldn't be jealous, they weren't dating so Kate could dance or hookup with for that matter, whomever she wanted to. _So can I_ Sirius thought to himself. He scanned the room and saw a cute brunette by herself getting some fire whiskey. Sirius walked over to her and said,

"You're the hottest thing since sliced bread, what's your name?"

She giggled and responded, "Caroline".

"Caroline… I'm Sirius, would you want to dance with me?" He asked seductively.

She giggled and said, "I know who you are. I'd love to dance with you!"

Sirius took her hand and led her to the dance floor, positioning himself so he could still see Kate, but not make it obvious that he was watching her. They were grinding, and it was fine, but Sirius couldn't help but think that she was too short for him, her body didn't fit with him the way Kate's would've. And then they were snogging. Sirius noticed how he had to bend to reach her lips, not that it was a bad thing, but with Kate, he didn't have to bend so much. And Caroline was a good kisser, but nothing compared to Kate. Sirius groaned, Caroline took it to mean that he was taking pleasure in their lip lock, in fact he was realizing that he was starting to have feelings for Kate.

Sirius cracked open an eye just in time to see Kate storm off of the dance floor. She looked everywhere but at him. Sirius sighed, extracting his mouth from Caroline's.

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air." Sirius said.

"Okay, want me to come with?" she asked sweetly.

"No, it's fine, plus I've got to make sure the fire whiskey's okay and stuff."

"Okay." She replied.

Sirius pushed his way through the throngs of people and found Kate sitting alone on a chair, nursing a fire whiskey.

"Hey." Sirius said.

"Hey." Kate replied coolly, barely looking in Sirius' direction.

"Having fun?" He asked happily.

"Tons…" She replied sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Nothing, everything's fine!" she said almost hysterically.

"Then why are you in such a pissy mood?"

"I'm not! I just wanted to drink some fire whiskey in peace, is that so bad?"

"No. I just thought maybe you were upset that I was hooking up with another girl." For a moment, Kate looked scared, like a deer caught in the headlights, but a moment later her face hardened.

"Sirius, you're not my boyfriend! You can kiss anyone you want and there's nothing I can do about it." She said strongly, almost as though to convince herself of this.

"Yeah, I know…" He said.

"Okay… so then why did you bring that up?" She asked quietly.

"I dunno, I've just heard that girls get really attached sometimes and I wanted to make sure that you weren't attached to me or something." In actuality, he wanted to see if Kate was as jealous of him as he was of her. It seemed like she was but he couldn't really tell.

"Sirius, I was the one who suggested the friends with benefits thing, remember? I'm not going to get too attached, you don't have to worry about that with me, okay?"

"Okay, good. I was just making sure."

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"You want a fire whiskey?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. I could use one." Sirius downed his fire whiskey quickly and grabbed another.

"You want to dance?" He asked once he'd finished his second drink.

"Sure." Kate replied, smiling at Sirius for the first time that night.

They made their way to the dance floor. Sirius rested his hands on Kate's hips and they moved to the music. It didn't take long for Sirius to plant soft kisses on Kate's neck. Kate moaned when he sucked her skin. It would leave a mark for sure, but the things he was doing to her with his mouth were making her feel so good that she didn't care about the giant hickey she was bound to have tomorrow. In fact, she wanted to know what _else _he could do with his mouth. Kate turned around so she was facing Sirius and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Do you want to go somewhere private?" She whispered in his ear.

Sirius shivered and said huskily, "my room." He grabbed Kate by the hand and pulled her towards his room.

Lily broke the kiss. "I missed that." She whispered in James' ear.

James smirked. "I missed it too." He answered.

"It's so hot in here, you want to go outside?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Let's go out on Sirius' fire escape. He's got an awesome view." James suggested.

"Sounds good Lily replied.

They pushed their way through crowds of people dancing. James pushed open the door that lead to the fire escape and Lily followed him out.

"It's so beautiful out here!" Lily sighed, leaning against James' firm chest as she looked at the view.

"I know. I keep telling Sirius that this fire escape could be a chick magnet!" Lily looked at James and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, how do you suppose he'd get a girl onto his fire escape in the first place?"

"Good point my dear, good point." James said with a chuckle.

"I missed you." Lily said in a serious tone. She turned so she was looking into James' hazel eyes.

"I missed you too." He whispered before capturing her lips with his own. When the two broke apart Lily squealed,

"Look!" in the sky was a shooting star.

"What's the likelihood that the two shooting stars I've ever seen were with you?" James murmured.

"Slim to none." Lily replied.

"It must be fate." James decided. Lily laughed but nodded in agreement.

"Someone once told me that you had to kiss someone when you saw a shooting star in order to have good luck." Lily said with a smile.

"Well, right now I feel like the luckiest guy on earth." Lily rolled her eyes.

"James! That's so corny!" She giggled. "Just give me a kiss. I could use some luck on my NEWTS." She said playfully. James laughed and kissed her again.

"Happy anniversary love." He whispered. Lily smiled and replied, "Happy anniversary."

Sirius shut the door quickly and then began kissing Kate. They fell back onto his bed, groping, touching, and sucking desperately at each other. Kate found herself shirtless and tugging at Sirius' shirt. When it was finally removed she ran her hands over his defined stomach. Kate could feel Sirius kissing his way down her chest. His hands caressed her breasts momentarily before Sirius unclasped her bra and took her breast in his mouth. Kate moaned. Merlin, he was amazing with his mouth! Kate's hands found their way to Sirius' obvious arousal and rubbed him through his jeans. He moaned but continued giving her breasts the same treatment as before. It would've gone even farther if a drunken boy hadn't run into the room and screamed,

"Three minutes to midnight get out here now dude!!!!!!!" and ran back out. Not even acknowledging the fact that Kate was topless nor that Sirius and Kate were obviously busy. Unfortunately, the boy had ruined the mood. The two sighed and began putting their clothes back on.

"Are you staying over tonight?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Kate replied.

"Good, we can finish this later." He murmured.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Kate said quietly, not meeting Sirius' eyes.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Because, I don't want to have sex with you but I don't know if I could not have sex with you. Does that make sense?" Kate asked.

"Not really. Explain to me again why you don't want to have sex with me." He demanded.

"Because we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, we're hooking up! It just doesn't feel right to have sex when I'm not in a relationship."

"But if you want to have sex with me then why not just go for it?" Sirius asked.

"Did you not just hear a word I said?" Kate demanded.

"Fine! I get it." Sirius said with a shrug. "ten seconds to midnight." Sirius muttered, looking at his watch.

The two smiled at each other and began counting, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They both exclaimed. Kate kissed Sirius soundly on the lips and whispered, "I'm sorry." Sirius looked at her and said, "don't be." Kate smiled and took him by the hand. They went off to find the rest of their friends.

By two AM everyone had left besides Lily, James, Leah, Sammy, Peter, Kate, and Remus. They had volunteered to help Sirius clean up, plus they'd all lied to their parents and told them they'd be at each other's houses for the night. Between the eight of them, the place was cleaned up in no time, especially since they could all use magic to help them.

"Hey does anyone want to play twister?" Leah asked in excitement.

"At this hour?" Remus asked in astonishment.

"Come on Remus, let loose! We can sleep all day tomorrow." Sammy replied.

"Ugh, I always lose at twister, let's play poker instead." Lily said from her spot on Sirius' couch.

"Ooh, let's play strip poker, to make the game more interesting." Sirius suggested.

They all agreed.

It turned out that James was the worst player. By the end of the game he was left in nothing but his boxers. Leah was the second to worst, wearing her bra and pants. Lily and Sirius on the other hand had all of their clothes on, and Remus, Kate, Peter and Sammy were all only missing a sock or two.

"Well, I'm exhausted, let's get some sleep. It's already 4:30." Sirius said with a yawn.

James transfigured some chairs into sleeping bags for the friends and they all climbed in. James pulled his sleeping bag so that he was next to Lily, then the two unzipped both their bags, put James' underneath them, and Lily's on top. Everyone else gathered into the sleeping bags and feel asleep almost instantly.

The next day, no one woke up before 2 O'clock. They gathered their stuff together and flooed to their respective homes. They'd see each other in less than a day on the train for their ride back to school.

A/N: Read and Review please! I probably won't be updating for a while. Midterms are coming up and I need to study for them because colleges look at those grades... ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok you guys have every right to hate me, I haven't updated since January! It's almost June, this is unacceptable. My only exscuse is that my laptop broke for a while, but it's fixed now. Doesn't really matter though because I'm getting a new one for college (my laptop now is in pretty bad condition lol) I just finished my senior paper (On King Lear kill me) and I figured I should write a chapter of this, because really, there's nothing holding me back, I'm pretty much done with school! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I tried putting a little bit of everything in this chapter, so tell me what you think!

Kristin

Chapter 10

"Hello, I'm home!" Lily called as she entered her house. Though she had slept late into the afternoon, she was still tired. Crashing on Sirius' floor just wasn't the same as sleeping in her soft, warm bed or James' for that matter.

"Hi honey, how was Kate's?" Jen inquired when Lily entered the kitchen.

"Oh, it was fine." Lily answered vaguely.

"Good, so what did you do?" Lily's mom asked with interest and a hint of suspicion.

"Oh, this and that, you know…" Lily replied.

"You were with James, weren't you?" Mrs. Evans stated dryly.

"What?" Lily spluttered.

"Don't deny it Lily, I know you were with him." Jen said, staring into Lily's green eyes, eyes that matched her own.

"How did you know?" Lily asked, not even bothering to talk her way out of this mess, Lily was pretty sure she would've been able to do it, but what was the point.

"You've got this glow about you. I've only ever seen you with it when you're with James."

"I 'glow'?" Lily questioned her mother.

"I doubt anyone else notices it hon, but I'm your mother, I pick up on the little things. You're always happiest when he's around, you hold yourself straighter, you smile more, it's not really a glow, it's more of how you present yourself when you've been in James' presence.

Lily smiled slightly. "He does make me happy and weird as this may sound, I've always felt complete when I'm with James."

"That's called love sweetie." Jen smiled.

"Yeah, I know I love him." Lily answered quietly.

"He loves you too you know." Jen said. "He looks at you the same way you look at him. James is a great guy, I'm proud of you for picking a good one, I always knew you had good taste in men, now Petunia, she's another story!" Jen said with a laugh.

Lily let off a chuckle. "Vernon is probably the most boring man I have ever had the misfortune to meet. I really hope she comes to her senses and doesn't marry him."

"Well, he's not that bad dear, and he's stable, he'll take care of her when your father and I can't, and I know James will do the same for you."

"Yeah, I know he will, he's always been there to help me, ever since we met." Lily replied.

"You know, Anna and I used to talk about you and James getting together back when you were toddlers." Jen told her daughter.

Lily laughed, "Well it came true I guess!" The two were quiet for a moment.

"So, what's my punishment going to be for seeing James?" Lily inquired.

Jen looked at her daughter and said, "nothing. It was silly to keep you two away from each other when you so clearly make each other happy."

"Thanks Mom." Lily answered, giving her mom a hug. "I should bring my bags upstairs. And maybe take a nap I'm really exhausted." Jen nodded and Lily left the kitchen to go to her room.

As soon as Lily's head hit the pillow, she was asleep, her dreams sweet and of James.

"Will your parents be pissed if they find out that Lily was here?" Sirius asked James as they cleaned Sirius' apartment of all debris left over from the party.

"Probably. Whatever, they won't ever find out." James answered picking up a can of fire whisky and throwing it into the large trash bag he was holding.

"I saw you two dancing last night, you were snogging like there was no tomorrow." Sirius said mischievously.

James grinned, "Well we're horny teenagers who have been kept from one another, what do you expect?"

Sirius chuckled, "It's ok Prongsy I was just commenting, you two were looking very…comfortable."

James threw a can he had just picked up at Sirius, just barely missing him.

"Come on, how far have you guys gotten, I'm your best friend I need to know this kind of information!" Sirius exclaimed with a glint in his eye.

"Lily would probably kill me if I told anyone." James answered.

"Well, how's she going to know?" Sirius smirked.

"You know I can't keep secrets from her…" James replied.

"Come on James, just tell me." Sirius prodded.

"How about you tell me what's going on between you and Kate! I mean you took Leah to the Halloween ball and now your hooking up with Kate? You're really making the rounds Padfoot." James smiled.

"If I tell you about my love life will you tell me about yours?" Sirius asked.

"Deal." James answered.

"Ok, I went to the ball with Leah because Kate already had a date. Leah doesn't actually like me enough to even want to hook up with me. I know because I tried at the ball. Kate and I are hook up buddies, that is all." Sirius finished.

"Uh huh" James said, "you two seem a little more than just friends with benefits."

"Well, we're not." Sirius answered bitterly.

"Am I hearing some resentment in your voice?" James asked.

"I don't know, how far have you and Lily gone?" Sirius demanded.

James sighed. "Third, on Christmas eve."

"That's it? I thought for sure you'd have fucked her by now!" Sirius answered.

"Well I haven't okay, and don't call it that, that's not what it would be with Lily." James answered a little bitterly.

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Poor James is horny, isn't he? In need of a good shag I suppose?"

"Oh stuff it Sirius, I doubt Kate's giving you any." James snapped.

"As a matter of fact, she is---not" Sirius said, pausing before he said not.

"Well, why not?" James asked

"Because I'm not her boyfriend. I don't get it, she tells me that she wants me, and wants to have sex but she refuses to because we aren't in a relationship. If she wants the sex she should just get it!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Girls are weird about that, you know how they are Sirius." James replied.

"Well, it's her own ruddy fault that I'm not her boyfriend, she said we should be friends with benefits, that's what we are, you know I'd date her, but she doesn't want that, and I shouldn't want it either, ya know? I should be satisfied with just hooking up with her, but I'm not! Prongs, when I saw her dancing with another guy tonight I was so angry! But I couldn't do anything about it because she isn't mine!" Sirius finished, crushing the can in his hand completely.

James looked taken aback for a moment before saying, "So you want to try a relationship with a girl? That's a huge step for the master of one night stands."

"Oh shut up. I'm miserable don't rub it in. Tell me that all I need is a good shag and then I'll be fine." Sirius told James.

"No, you should tell her what you just told me, maybe she'll feel the same and then we can double. That would make going to Madame Puddifoots a little more bearable…" James told his best friend.

"If this requires me going to Madame Puddifoot's I'm definitely not doing it!"

James laughed, "Maybe you and Kate could convince Lily that it's a bad place then, that'd work too."

Sirius grinned. "I'll think about it."

A few hours later the boys had finished cleaning Sirius' flat.

"I've got to go." James told Sirius as his watch screamed at him to go home and pack.

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow morning, bright and early." Sirius grunted.

"Yeah, bye."

"Mom, I'm home!" James called when he entered his house. He immediately collapsed on the couch and began watching TV.

Anna came down the stairs and stood in front of James, blocking the TV, her hands on her hips.

"Mom! You're blocking the screen." James whined.

"I thought I said that you couldn't see her this week."

"What?" James asked, perplexed.

"You know who I'm talking about." Anna said through gritted teeth.

One person who could always intimidate James was his mother, and he caved under her death glare.

"Alright, I was with Lily at Sirius' New Years party." James said with a sigh.

Anna's face broke out into a smile.

"And what did you get her for your two month anniversary?"

"Uh… I was supposed to get her something?" James asked, utterly confused by his mom's change in attitude towards him.

"Well, it would've been the nice thing to do…" Anna replied.

"Well we were together, that was enough." James tried.

"If I were Lily, I'd have dumped you. No present!"

"Thank Merlin you're not Lily!" James exclaimed with a laugh.

Anna grinned. "Oh, Jamie, you're getting so old!" and she was smothering him in a hug.

"That's generally what happens as the years go by…" James muttered sarcastically.

Anna rolled her eyes at him.

"Here, I want you to have this ring, it was your grandmother's. When you're ready to propose to Lily, giver her it. The tiny emeralds surrounding the diamond will look lovely with her eyes."

James gaped at his mom as he fingered the ring. "You do realize that I'm seventeen years old and I've been dating Lily for two months and one day, exactly?" James questioned.

"Oh, hon, you two are meant to be together. Besides, Jen and I worked out your entire lives together when you were babies. We always knew you two would be perfect for each other."

"Uh, thanks mom. I think I'll hold onto this for a while."

Anna wiped a tear from her eyes. "Take good care of it. I know she'll love it."

"Yeah, if I ever give it to her." James replied.

Anna stopped abruptly. "If you don't give her that ring eventually I will make your life miserable. I like Lily, she is the only girl I approve of you marrying, anyone else and I won't allow it."

James rolled his eyes. "Alright mom, this ring won't go to anyone but Lily."

"That's what I thought. Alright, go upstairs and get packed, you've got to get the train tomorrow!"

James grinned and left the living room for his bedroom.

People were running around platform 9 ¾. Parents were hugging their children goodbye and friends were greeting each other excitedly.

Lily was with her parents and the Potters. James and Lily hugged their parents good bye and walked hand in hand onto the train where they found a compartment containing their friends.

Leah was sprawled across a line of chair, a sweatshirt under her head and her arms over her eyes, so she could sleep. Sirius was sitting with Kate next to him. The two were conversing quietly. Remus was reading on an empty seat next to Leah and Peter was eating a chocolate frog he'd brought along with him. Lily sat down next to Sirius and James sat down next to her. Sammy was sitting on Leah's other side reading a magazine.

"So guys, long time no see!" James exclaimed brightly.

"Oh yeah, so much has happened since New Years and now." Leah muttered dryly.

"Actually, a lot has happened." Lily piped in.

"Like what?" Remus mused.

"My mom totally knew where I was on New Years, I walk in the door and she goes, you were with James. It was so weird how she knew!" Lily said.

"My mom knew too!" James exclaimed.

"Was she mad?" Lily asked.

"She was weird actually. I dunno she's going through menopause, told me I was growing up, you know that whole shpeel".

"Yeah." Lily answered.

"We haven't had a girls night in a while." Sammy said thoughtfully. "We used to have them all the time when Lily was in our dorm."

"Yeah, you're right! We haven't. This Saturday, we're having a girls night!" Kate proclaimed.

"Yeah, okay." Leah answered.

"Sure." Lily replied.

"I'm feeling a little left out." Sirius said to the guys.

"Yeah, me too. We should have a girls night too!" Remus joked.

"You do that…" Lily said with a roll of her eyes.

"No, seriously, we haven't hung out just us in a while, we should do it!" Peter said in excitement.

"Yeah, I guess" Sirius agreed. Remus and James nodded their heads.

The rest of the train ride continued with the group's chatter and the occasional game of exploding snap. The train reached Hogwarts right before dinner, so the group trudged into the great hall to fill their empty stomachs. When they were finished with dinner, they went back to the common room, except for Lily and James, they went to the Heads common room. It was late and both were tired.

"I hear it might storm later tonight." James whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

"Really?" She asked, turning towards him and putting her arms around his neck.

"Yeah." He said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Maybe I should sleep over then." Lily suggested with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Maybe…" James said quietly before capturing her in a kiss that lasted for far longer than the first one had. He gently moved her backwards towards the wall and raked his hand under her shirt, cupping her breast in his hand. Lily moaned.

"Let's go upstairs." She whispered in a husky voice.

"Yeah." James agreed breathlessly.

James guided Lily onto the bed and found himself lying on top of her. She pulled his shirt off of him, running her hands over his back, feeling his muscles tighten under her soft touch. James pulled her shirt over her head and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. His lips began attacking her chest and neck as soon as her bra had been removed. His jean clad bottoms rubbed enticingly against Lily's crotch and she bucked against him, enjoying the friction that she was creating. James sucked a sensitive part of Lily's skin, earning him a moan, so he continued sucking, he knew it would leave a mark, but he wanted to let everyone know that Lily was his.

Lily unbuckled James pants and pulled his boxers down. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and began moving it. James came with a satisfied grunt. He collected himself for a moment and then began satisfing Lily, his fingers worked their way under her skirt, and he removed her underwear. She came with a soft moan.

Later, While the two were lying in bed together, almost asleep, James said,

"My mom gave me a ring."

"Hmm, why?"

"To propose to you with."

"Are you asking me to marry you now?" Lily asked sleepily.

"No, but she told me that she'd make my life a living hell if I didn't marry you."

Lily grinned, her eyes closed. "Yeah, she would, wouldn't she. Don't worry, if you asked me to marry you now I'd say no. You can ask in a few years if you want, I'd probably say yes then." Lily replied sleepily.

"I'll keep that in mind." He whispered, before kissing Lily gently on the cheek and falling asleep with her in his arms.

A/N: Read and Review, I promise the next update will be A LOT sooner than the last one was…especially if I get a lot of reviews.


End file.
